


my heart is big enough for two

by seonghwasheart



Series: woosansang college au [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Historian Kang Yeosang, Boys In Love, Dancer Choi San, Dancer Jung Wooyoung, Demisexual Kang Yeosang, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwasheart/pseuds/seonghwasheart
Summary: San didn’t believe in love and soulmates until he met Wooyoung.And then everything came crashing down.Or, Wooyoung's ex Yeosang comes into Wooyoung's life once more, but Wooyoung doesn't want to break up with San-- instead, Wooyoung wants San to meet him. And, maybe, they can make things work.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: woosansang college au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965736
Comments: 15
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! 
> 
> This idea has been in my mind for a while, and I finally put it down! This is told from San's POV, as the next work will be from Wooyoung's, and then Yeosang's.
> 
> They'll each be different points of their lives, which will be fun!
> 
> For this one, this is their little get together period. Second chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

San didn’t believe in love and soulmates until he met Wooyoung.

San wouldn’t say that there was any event in his life that kept him from believing in such things. No, he had a pretty good life before college. He wasn’t “popular” in school, but he’d had a number of friends, always had lively adventures, always had people around him who made life fun. He was smart, did well in school, and had a variety of extracurricular activities that kept him busy. No, life before college was good. But his life when he went to college had been even _better_.

He had fallen in love with dancing his junior year of high school after letting one of his friends convince him to join a dance crew with him despite San having never danced a day in his life. But he loved it—he was bad, but he loved it. And after rigorously practicing in what time he had, he’d gotten good over the next two years, very good in fact, and at one of the competitions he had been approached by a representative from a university in the city who was the head of the theatre and dance department that offered him a full scholarship—and he wasn’t about to decline.

Approaching his parents about going to college for dance and not business or law or anything like that had been hard, but they had supported him regardless. It only fueled the fire in his heart that burned to prove to his family that he could make something of himself. He’d be the best damn dancer the world had ever seen.

So, San had packed his bags and moved hours away to a new city from his sweet little countryside home, ready to take the world by storm.

And he met Jung Wooyoung his first day of classes.

Wooyoung had filled the entire room with his personality. San walked into the room and Wooyoung was already laughing, already pulling everyone in by the warmth he radiated as he cracked jokes about all of the dancing mistakes he had made in musical theater productions he had been in during his high school years.

He had looked over to see San walk in and, from there, San felt… some sort of pull. Wooyoung waved him over and had immediately held a hand out to him.

“Jung Wooyoung. Nice to meet you.”

“Choi San.” He smiled wide and gripped onto the hand offered out to him.

“San. I like it. C’mon, we’re talking about the time I fell off a fake Rubik’s cube during a production of _Back to the 80’s_ and nearly broke the girl next to me’s arm.” San nodded and took the seat right next to Wooyoung, who was sitting on top of the desk to his right. They talked for the rest of the time before class started, and Wooyoung even talked him all the way out of the building.

San and Woooyung would realize throughout the week that many of their gen ed classes even lined up and had, without even asking the other, always taken the seat next to the other. Wooyoung had been the first person he had ever met in his life that he didn’t need to vocally communicate his feelings with. It was as though they were on the exact same wavelength, could look right at one another and know just what they were thinking. No one understood him the way Wooyoung did, and vice versa.

It took absolutely no time at all for them to become inseparable. They worked on projects together for their dance classes, did homework in San’s single dorm room together for their other classes, and San would often visit the coffee shop that Wooyoung worked at across from their campus almost every single time Wooyoung worked, even if it was just to say hi and leave.

Wooyoung made him feel more complete than he’d ever felt in his life.

Falling in love with Wooyoung had been the most natural, easy progression for them.

They had mutually confessed right before their first Christmas break in college. Wooyoung had worked a closing shift and had brought two hot chocolates to San’s room, and they had clamored into his little twin bed and cuddled under a pile of blankets while studying for their finals as some random Christmas movie played on San’s tv.

There had been a lull in their conversation towards 2am, both grown quiet as Wooyoung had leaned himself against San’s chest, with San’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. They had cuddled a lot in their time as best friends, but in the warm glow of San’s tv and his lamp on his desk, something had felt so much more intimate. Something different that made something flutter in his chest.

“Hey, Sannie?” Wooyoung’s raspy, soft voice filled the silence as the younger took San’s free hand to play with. He’d pulled his knees up and had basically turned into a ball against San’s chest. “If I say something to you, do you promise to like... not get mad or freak out?”

San snorted a laugh and only used his arm to pull Wooyoung even tighter against him. “You could literally never do anything that would make me mad. Or freak out.”

Something still made anxiety bubble in his stomach.

“I really like you, you know.” Wooyoung’s voice had gotten even softer, and San could feel those butterflies fluttering even faster now.

“I like you too, you know that.” He couldn’t imagine—despite how well they knew each other, despite knowing just what Wooyoung meant, the insecure part of his brain hadn’t wanted him to believe someone like Wooyoung could… like him like that.

But the selfish part of him knew no one could love Wooyoung the way San did.

“No, I mean—Seriously, you know what I mean!” Wooyoung laughed at him, rolling out of San’s hold before pushing himself to sit up. His hair was ruffled, he was wrapped up in San’s blanket, and he was… perhaps the cutest thing San had ever seen. “Don’t do this to me, you’re so _annoying_.”

The teasing put him more at ease, though San still felt his hands shaking as he pulled his own blanket further around him.

“I like you like that too. I just… feel like I always have.” San answered, his eyes drifting up to finally look back to the boy next to him. “Have since I met you. Felt a pull as soon as our eyes met. Feels like nothing has changed, y’know? I’ve always liked you.”

Something in Wooyoung’s face softened, and San felt his heart melt. “Yeah. Yeah, me too. As soon as I saw you. I knew I wanted to stay by your side.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. For sure.”

\--

And it had, in fact, been that easy.

They’d spent the entire Christmas break texting each other, facetiming, and San had never felt so much love in his body. Was it something Wooyoung poured into him, or had Wooyoung unlocked a part of him he’d never even known about? San had considered perhaps they were in a “honeymoon” phase and that’s why he felt that way. But, even as the school year ended, the overwhelming love he felt in him hadn’t gone away.

Over the summer San had gotten a job at a store doing stocking and stockroom work, which paid pretty well considering how labor intensive it was, Wooyoung worked at the coffee shop still, and they had moved into a little apartment together off campus. They were in love, and nothing could ruin it.

When the school year started back up they had met Yunho, who had transferred from a different university into their program, and Jongho, a first year who was in one of their classes. They had all immediately bonded, and San was happy to have some more people to love and care about. Do something with all of the feelings he had overbubbling inside of him.

They had also met Hongjoong and Mingi, two music students who had offered their services to one of their classes to produce music for final projects. Wooyoung had yelled as soon as Hongjoong entered the room, claiming he knew Hongjoong from work. His boyfriend, Seonghwa, had worked at the coffee shop ever since Wooyoung began.

So, needless to say, their group started getting even bigger.

Hongjoong and Mingi’s studio in the music building became a very popular place for them to hang out and listen to what music their friends were working on, the coffee shop was always lively and filled with them, and even Wooyoung and San’s little apartment became a place where everyone came to watch movies.

They all went out to concerts together, saw movies, went to dinner, and someone was always doing something with someone else. San and Yunho liked playing video games together, Jongho sang for Mingi’s tracks, Hongjoong and Wooyoung dyed their hair together, and Seonghwa was always the voice of reason when anyone got into any mischief.

They all lived in this loving little bubble together, and San felt that nothing in the world could break the bond they had. Nothing could ruin their friendships and relationships and… yeah, yeah everything was perfect. San couldn’t have predicted having a better life for himself. He finally felt like he had done something right with his life.

And then everything came crashing down.

\---

San had just gotten off work and was about to drive and pick Wooyoung up from the coffee shop where he was studying when Seonghwa called him.

_“Sannie?”_

“Yeah, what’s up? You and Hongjoong wanting to come over?” San started his car and used his one free hand to put on his seatbelt. “I need to pick Wooyoung up, but we can watch a movie or something. I don’t have much homework.”

_“No—”_ Oh, that was an immediate response from Seonghwa. _“San, I’m going to bring Wooyoung home, okay? Hongjoong and I both are.”_

Something ran cold in his veins. “Is he okay? Did something happen? Why—”

_“It’s okay, he’s okay. I promise. We’ll talk when we’re all back at your apartment, alright? Hongjoong and I just need to talk to him first.”_

Seonghwa’s tone sounded mild, calm, and peaceful, which did help put San a little more at ease. But why couldn’t he be the one to come and help Wooyoung? He wanted to ask, bit figured he needed to just hurry home and meet them.

“Okay. Okay, yeah, I’ll see you there.”

_“See you there.”_ And Seonghwa hung up.

San somehow managed to beat them home. Usually, he was dying for a shower and to relax his aching muscles after work, but he had been frantically pacing the floor since he’d gotten back. Wooyoung was everything to him, they were joined at the hip, two halves of the same whole, knowing he couldn’t be the one to come and help him made his anxiety bubble and overflow.

When the door clicked open, Hongjoong’s red head immediately entered and he stopped San from bolting towards Wooyoung by pressing a hand to his chest. San looked over his shoulder to see Seonghwa leading Wooyoung inside, an arm protectively wrapped around his shoulders.

His sweet Wooyoung. His lilac hair was messy from where his hand had been running through it, he assumed, and his eyes were puffy and red, stains of tears evident on his flushed cheeks. He looked horrible, like he had been sobbing for… a long time. What had happened? San hadn’t seen Wooyoung that sad before. He’d seen him cry over stress and finals, but… not like that. Not that bad.

“Sorry for worrying you.” Even Wooyoung’s voice was raspy and hoarse from crying. He used the sleeve of his sweatshirt, one of the old ones from San’s high school he’d stolen from him, to wipe at his eyes. “I just… yeah.”

San’s eyes moved between Seonghwa and Hongjoong, who shared a look before Hongjoong led him over to the couch. Seonghwa led Wooyoung to their armchair, where Seonghwa sat on the arm and Wooyoung in the actual chair.

“I—can someone please, please tell me what’s happening? I feel like I’m going to have a heart attack.”

“Wooyoung.” Seonghwa’s soothing voice called out, his fingers carding through Wooyoung’s messy hair. “We talked about this, right? It’s okay. You can tell him. He isn’t going to be mad.”

“I—” Wooyoung looked like he wanted to speak but choked out another cry and shook his head. “No, I can’t—I can’t, he’s going to get mad!”

“You didn’t do anything, Wooyoung. We just need to talk.” Hongjoong’s voice broke the moment this time, and San still couldn’t bring his eyes away from Wooyoung as he curled himself up in the chair. “But… okay. Hwa, why don’t you tell San the basics?”

San’s gaze flickered up to Seonghwa, who gave Hongjoong a solemn look and nodded. When he turned to San, an apologetic smile graced his lips. San only nodded.

“You know how Wooyoung spent most of the day studying in the shop while I worked the bar? Well, everything was going rather normally, we were busy, taking orders, and I called out a certain order and Wooyoung remembered the name. Actually, when the boy came to get the order, he was accidentally pushed into Wooyoung and apologized… and, oh yes, Wooyoung knew him.” Seonghwa tapped at Wooyoung’s shoulder. “Do you want to tell San who it was.”

Wooyoung didn’t raise his head, and barely spoke up. “He was my high school boyfriend. His name is Yeosang.”

An ex-boyfriend? Had he hurt Wooyoung in some way, was that what made him so upset? Why would that make him cry so much?

“Yes, and they had quite the moment staring at each other. It was cute. Yeosang was as still as a statue until Wooyoung nearly knocked the chair over getting down to hug him. They made quite the scene in the shop.”

“I didn’t know you dated anyone in high school.” San responded quietly, but not angrily. More of a statement than anything else. They had never discussed past relationships, mostly because San didn’t have any to speak of. He had been perhaps the only gay guy in his entire town, and he hadn’t come out at all—so he never dated, had never tried. Wooyoung just never spoke on it and San didn’t think to ask at all.

Wooyoung shifted in the seat and shrugged. He looked nervous, worried, and gazed down to his hands where they played with the sleeves of San’s sweatshirt. “I broke up with him our junior year. I got mad at him and it was stupid, but his family was moving and… I broke up with him and never found out where. He didn’t have a phone or anything then, so I lost touch with him.”

San hated the pang of jealousy that spiked in him. So, he focused more on the curiosity on what made Wooyoung upset.

“They spent the rest of the day catching up. Sat at the bar, exchanged numbers, laughed, caught up… for hours. Like they’d known each other their whole lives almost.” Seonghwa snorted a laugh, Wooyoung just smacked his leg. “I know, I know. But you had a good day and now you have contact with him.”

San hadn’t noticed he was clenching his fists so hard in his lap until Hongjoong reached over, his own smaller hands pulling his fingers out to unclench his fists. Hongjoong said nothing but moved back once the action was over.

“… I’m a little confused.” San finally spoke up again, his own voice wavering. “Why would this make you sad? I mean, you wanted to contact him again I’m sure. He meant a lot to you, that’s normal.”

Everyone in the room went silent, and San felt a rock sink in his stomach.

Seonghwa’s hand moved down to rub at Wooyoung’s shoulder now, a more direct, firm touch now than the hand in his head. “You need to tell him, Wooyoung. Hongjoong and I can’t do that for you.”

“Tell me what?” Was Wooyoung wanting to… break up with him? Oh, now he could feel his hands shaking again.

“Go on, Wooyoung.” Hongjoong’s light but firm voice reaffirmed Seonghwa’s more gentle command. “You have to rip the bandaid off.”

Wooyoung lifted his head, eyes sadder than they had been when he walked in and looked at San for just a second before looking away again. “I didn’t want to let him go. I still—I still like him.”

Oh.

“Are you… did you bring them in here for moral support to break up with me?” Panic, anger, sadness, every negative emotion possible flooded San’s mind and filled his limbs with sand. He wanted to run, but he was stuck.

“No! No, that’s the problem!” Wooyoung’s voice cracked as it raised, and suddenly Woooyung was staring right back at him again, ferocity glinting in his eyes. “I don’t-- I don’t want to lose _either_ of you! I’m not breaking up with you, I don’t know what the hell I would do without you.”

“What does that mean?” Okay, now he was getting angry. “If you like someone else while you’re dating someone, you break up with that person and go for the new one. It isn’t… fair to the other person.”

Hongjoong, out of complete nowhere, just smacked San’s arm. Hard. “Can you let Wooyoung finish before you say something you’re going to regret? This is why we needed to talk to him first.”

San glared at him but fizzled out and sat back. Wooyoung wasn’t looking at him and Seonghwa’s hand had returned to his hair.

“I like both of you equally. The exact same. There’s literally no difference between the way I feel about you both. Like… it’s like I have all of this love in my body and I want to give it out and I want you two to be the recipients. Why do I have to choose? Why can’t I just have both of you? I don’t… I don’t feel this way about anyone else but you two. I want to love both of you, and I don’t want to choose.”

Wooyoung and his stubborn energy never ceased to amaze San. But… Wooyoung felt the same way about having too much love, huh? It was interesting to him that they both felt that. That giving it to their friends just wasn’t enough. That thought alone kept San silent while Hongjoong scooted to the edge of the couch.

“I think what Wooyoung is trying to say is that he wants to try… dating both of you. And, in turn, you two dating each other too.” Wooyoung just sniffled and nodded his head. “I have a friend in a polyamorous relationship. Seonghwa called me as soon as Yeosang left and Wooyoung broke down. It’s more common than you think. There are plenty of people out there who feel the way Wooyoung does about love. While it’s helped him come to terms with his feelings… there are issues.”

“The issue is… well, you would all need to consent to this.” Seonghwa eased into the conversation, and San felt like the room was spinning. “It isn’t fair if one party isn’t consenting to it. It isn’t right.”

“Yeosang would love you too. I know he would. And you’d love him.” All turned when Wooyoung spoke up again, voice mumbled from the hand covering his mouth. “We could all be happy I just know it. I feel it in my heart that it would be fine. I just… I can’t imagine a life without both of you now. I can’t imagine having to go on and not be able to love both of you with everything I have. I didn’t know stuff like this existed. I didn’t know it could be… normal to love more than one person.”

Dating… two people. At the same time? Three people dating each other? San didn’t even have time to say anything, to think anything, because it felt like he was dreaming. That this wasn’t happening, and that his soulmate was not sitting there and telling him he liked someone else and wanted to date them too. He needed to be angry. He should be angry and hurt and leave—but he just… couldn’t. It was Wooyoung, and Wooyoung would never hurt him. He trusted that.

But the idea of sharing him was something San wasn’t sure about. The idea of having two people to love was… the idea was nice. The idea that he could give two people all of the love he had, and have it returned was nice in theory, but what if something went wrong? What if someone got hurt, or got left out? What if it ruined every bit of happiness that he and Wooyoung had shared?

Now San understood why Seonghwa and Hongjoong needed to talk to him alone. Before he came to San, to help him work out his feelings in case… Wooyoung _had_ wanted to break up with him. But… Hongjoong, apparently, also needed to discuss this ‘polyamory’ thing with Wooyoung. Even if San wasn’t like that, Wooyoung might be. It was a lot to take in and consider.

“Sannie.” Wooyoung’s voice brought him out of his head, and San looked to see he was fully facing him now where he was curled up in the seat. “Please say something. I’m worried you’re going to run.”

“I’m not going to run, I just… I don’t know. This is _seriously_ sudden, and it isn’t just something I can say yes or no to. I don’t want to ruin what we’ve got. I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want to jeopardize what we have. But… I also don’t want you upset.” No, seeing Wooyoung this upset over something made him want to give it to him. To make him happy. To make everything better. “I don’t even know this person, Woo.”

“I can text him—we can have a meeting, meet at the shop and talk. Get to know one another and talk to him about this too.” Knowing this Yeosang hadn’t been the one to give Wooyoung that idea and Wooyoung not mentioning it to him first… did help a little. “I just… I just feel good about this and I just want it to work out. I know none of us know anything about this, but I’ll do whatever I can to make it work.”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa remained silent, but Hongjoong had moved to rest a hand on San’s thigh, giving it a little squeeze. San was thankful to have something to ground him. “It’s worth a shot. It’s possible neither of you would be into it.”

Worth a shot… worth it to make Wooyoung happy. Worth it to work something out to where Wooyoung could still be happy. Because San had no idea what he would do without him. Wooyoung was his other half. The most important person in his life.

“… okay. Okay, I’ll meet him. We can meet.”

Wooyoung’s head popped back up and for the first time all evening, there was something happy in him. “Really? You’ll talk to him?”

San nodded and gave a smile. Because Wooyoung was already happy again. Yeah… yeah, he’d meet him.

Wooyoung grinned and yanked his phone out to, he assumed, text Yeosang. Hongjoong gave San’s thigh one more squeeze before standing up. “C’mon, Wooyoung, let’s go fix your hair. It’s matted in the back.”

Wooyoung nodded and got up, not looking away from his phone, as Hongjoong led him back to the bathroom. Almost on cue, Seonghwa moved right on over to the couch to side beside of San.

“This means a lot to him, yes, but how are _you_ feeling? I don’t want you thinking you need to do this to make him happy. If you’re unhappy, everyone will be unhappy. Don’t do it if you’re against it.”

“I’m not… against it.” San sighed and leaned into Seonghwa, who wrapped his arm around him. “I like the idea of loving people, I guess? And dating two people sounds… kinda nice. But I just don’t know. I honestly don’t know. I want him happy, and I want to at least work something out between us all so we’re all happy? Because I don’t even know how this Yeosang guy feels.”

Seonghwa smiled, laughing lightly under his breath. “You’re a good boyfriend. I want you to know that Wooyoung talked about you nonstop to Yeosang. Yeosang seemed happy for him too. When Yeosang went to leave, he told Wooyoung specifically that he was glad Wooyoung found someone like you to make him so happy. He meant it, from what I could see. Wooyoung seemed at odds, but… he told him he was very lucky to have you. There’s a connection between them, yes… but I think still that it would be beneficial for you to meet him. He’s a good kid, from what I see.”

“I hope you’re right.” San turned to nuzzle his head into Seonghwa’s neck. “I just really hope you’re right.”

Maybe this Yeosang person wasn’t the concern he was making him out to be if Wooyoung had talked a lot about him. Maybe there was nothing to this. Maybe Wooyoung… wasn’t going to leave him. San trusted him, sure, but… dammit. Maybe he just really needed to meet with them both at the same time to settle his nerves.

Settle his nerves and figure something out.

\---

They met with Yeosang a week later.

The week after Wooyoung’s breakdown before the meeting was odd for San in the same sense that it was completely normal. Their friends didn’t make plans or bother them as much, probably wanting to give them some space, meanwhile both of them were still disastrously busy with work and school. They didn’t fight, no, they acted as normal. Nothing had changed, but there was something lingering in the air that neither of them were willing to talk about or acknowledge.

They slept in the same bed together, cuddled, kissed still, talked as they always did, but as the day came closer Wooyoung became noticeably quieter. San wanted to give him space, but the selfish side of him stayed close, even if he was silent. Wooyoung would speak his mind when he wanted to, and San had always trusted that he would do that for him. They kept no secrets and were extremely open with communication. So, San trusted that if it was important, Wooyoung would voice it.

The morning they were to meet Yeosang was cold, so San put on a simple but nice outfit: a nice pair of jeans, some combat boots, a black shirt, and his leather jacket over it. His hair was getting long and there was a faded streak still in his hair from where he’d let Wooyoung convince him to have a matching lilac streak to match his hair, which he just left messy and down. It was how he normally wore his hair anyways. He sprayed on some cologne, and then he was done.

Wooyoung had on something similar. Black jeans, black combat boots, but a yellow and black striped sweater instead. It was an expensive sweater they had seen out shopping months before, and Wooyoung had refused to buy it, so San bought it for him and surprised him with it the very next week. Seeing Wooyoung in something he had bought him soothed his nerves more. Everything was going to be fine. He wasn’t one to get too anxious, but this entire situation had worried him the entire week.

“Yeosang said he’s already there.” Wooyoung told him as they walked down the street towards the shop. They could have drove, but the shop and campus were too close for San to justify it. Besides, it was a nice, cool day. “He tends to be early for everything. He said he’s already sitting at a table.”

San squeezed his boyfriend’s hand in response. That meant that there would be no jittery feelings waiting for Yeosang to walk in, at least. “Are you excited?”

“Yeah, of course.” Wooyoung laughed and pressed himself against San’s side, letting his head rest against San’s shoulder for the briefest of moments. “I’m excited to have you two meet. To have both of you with me.”

There was more to what Wooyoung said, words that never made it past the tip of his tongue, but San didn’t press for more. He knew Wooyoung was being careful. But after this, after meeting Yeosang, maybe… maybe he would find out what all Wooyoung was thinking.

When they entered the shop it was rather busy, but Wooyoung had tugged on his arm and pointed to a table in the corner, situated next to a window, where Yeosang was.

And… oh. Yeosang was _beautiful_.

He looked like a statue sitting there, or like some sort of… angel. He was wearing a cream-colored sweater that San could see, his hair was white blond and down to his shoulders, hands clasped and rubbing together in front of his face with his elbows on the table, and he was gazing absently out the window. His profile was so beautiful—how could anyone look so beautiful at such an angle?

“Yeosang!” Wooyoung happily called to him as he hurried to the table, immediately going up behind the other to hug him. Yeosang said nothing but grinned, resting his hands on Wooyoung’s arms that enveloped him, before his head turned so he could meet San’s gaze.

There was, in the moment, a feeling _much_ like the one he had when he had met Wooyoung.

Yeosang stopped grinning and gave San an almost apologetic smile before playfully pushing Wooyoung off. Wooyoung took the seat in front of Yeosang while San sat next to him.

“Yeosang, this is San. San, Yeosang.”

“Hi.” Yeosang smiled shyly and waved his hand, now mostly covered by his sweater. Fuck, that was cute. “Wooyoung told me a lot about you.”

And his _voice_. Deep as the ocean, yet somehow so light and… pretty. He was so polite, and the gentle look in his piercing eyes just… drew San in immediately. Okay, he could see why Wooyoung would like him so much. Why Seonghwa kept saying Yeosang was a good person. Just a few seconds of meeting and San felt drawn in.

“Nice to meet you too.” San smiled a polite smile but said nothing more. Yeosang smiled back and dropped his hands to the table, and San watched the boy’s gaze fall down to where they were before looking back to Wooyoung.

“You said you had something… important you wanted to talk to me about?” Understandably so, Yeosang sounded confused. San felt that.

Under the table, he felt Wooyoung’s hand searching for his own. San intertwined their fingers in his lap, using his free hand to stroke over the top of Wooyoung’s hand. Wooyoung would have to be the one to explain this all, San just… he’d talk eventually.

“Yeah, so… Alright, I’ll just be honest. I still have feelings for you. Seeing you again made me realize that, but… here’s the thing. I still love San too. I love both of you equally, actually. And I don’t want to have to choose between either of you. I have enough love in me and security that I want to be with both of you. Date both of you. But I don’t know how either of you feel about it? And if… if it’s something you both wanted to try, I’m fine with it. If not, also fine. I just… like both of you too much to not try.”

Yeosang’s eyes were wide, his mouth slightly parted, and he said absolutely nothing. Not a single thing, he barely even blinked. It felt like years passed before those piercing eyes looked San’s way.

“… Are you… in on this?” Yeosang leaned back in his chair, hands still twiddling together on the table. “I… if this is a joke, it isn’t very funny.”

“No! _Sangie_ , seriously.” Sangie. Wooyoung called him Sangie. There was something intimate about that, but San thought first that it was cute above all. His boyfriend took his hand away from him so he could reach out and cup both of his hands over Yeosang’s. “I’m serious, you know I don’t joke about stuff like this. I love you— _both_ of you. I think this could work. I know I do.”

Yeosang looked over to San again, and he looked… almost scared. Was he worried they were making fun of him? “What are you thinking? About this?”

“Me?” Huh. Well, made sense he’d want to know why the stranger his ex was dating would want to date him. “I don’t know… anything about polyamory or anything like it. But I understand how Wooyoung feels about having a lot of love in his heart and feeling like he could love two people. And he’s pretty adamant that this could work. And I don’t think he’d want to hurt either of us. Not who Wooyoung is.”

He and Yeosang kept eye contact the entire time. Yeosang really was… pretty. Like, ethereal sort of pretty. There was something deep inside him that felt guilty for even thinking that, but he knew it was fine—if anything, he was thinking it because Wooyoung had sort of given him an okay to.

Yeosang nodded quietly at him, his gaze finally falling from San’s. This time he watched as Yeosang looked to Wooyoung.

“… You’re the only person I’ve ever dated. I miss you… a lot. I can’t pretend I don’t. But this could cause a lot of issues for you and San. None of us know anything about relationships like this. What if it hurts you two? What you have?”

“It won’t, though.” Wooyoung, without breaking eye contact, moved a hand up to grip onto San’s shoulder. “I’m strong and firm enough to believe San and I will be fine no matter what. We’re strong and stable. It’ll be okay.”

“Then what if it hurts _me_?”

Yeosang’s soft words were enough to silence someone as headstrong as Wooyoung. San felt his boyfriend’s hand grip tighter onto his shoulder as he could practically hear the gears working overtime in Wooyoung’s brain as he searched for the right words. From what few stories he had heard from Wooyoung in passing about Yeosang, he was a quiet and selfless person, so for him to be so direct in being worried about his own wellbeing must have been unusual for him.

Wooyoung’s hand fell in defeat, unable to find words, and San was the one who cleared his throat.

“Look,” San reached his hand between him and Yeosang, palm down on the table, to get his attention, “I don’t know you, no. I barely know anything about you. But I know how much he means to you. He’s going to try everything in his power to make sure you don’t get hurt. And I know that if I date anyone, I put my everything into making sure they’re happy and taken care of. So, find peace in knowing that, okay?”

Under the table where his hand fell, San felt Wooyoung squeeze his thigh as a way to silently thank him.

“Thank you, San.” Yeosang’s voice was still small, unsure, but he gave a little smile in thanks. San retracted his hand with a nod. “I’m still… wary about this. It still feels like a joke.”

“Then we’ll take it slow. Really slow. How about we go on a few dates together, all of us, and see how we feel about it? Here—” Wooyoung held his hand out towards his ex-boyfriend. “Give me your phone?”

“Why?” Yeosang asked but was already handing it over without a second thought.

Wooyoung was silent for a little bit, fingers furiously typing something, and then San felt his own phone buzz in his pocket. When he looked down, he found he had a few text notifications.

**_ Three Musketeers!!! _ **

**warholian nightmare** :

san this is yeosang’s number so save it

“Did you just make a _groupchat_ for us?” San looked over as Wooyoung handed the phone back, his boyfriend just grinning.

“Sure did. It’ll be easy to plan dates and keep in touch when we’re all in a group together.”

Well, he did have a point.

Yeosang just smiled down at his phone before San watched his eyes widen before he quickly pocketed his phone and started to stand.

“Sorry, I forgot that I have work today—I lost track of time, but—” His eyes quickly moved between San and Wooyoung. “We can… talk in that group, right? About this? I… like the idea of us going on dates before we decide on being… boyfriends?”

Yeosang spoke like he was still completely unsure of it all, and San seriously couldn’t blame him. They were going to have to really, really work this out together. San wasn’t opposed to this, no. Not… if it was someone like Yeosang. He suppressed the feelings inside him that still worried about Wooyoung because he knew he didn’t _need_ to. But he just needed to get to know Yeosang more.

“Of course, Sangie. Text us when you can, okay? We’ll talk about it then.” Yeosang gave a nod to Wooyoung, giving both him and San a little smile and a wave goodbye, and San watched him walk out until he was out the door. When he finally turned around, Wooyoung had the biggest shit eating grin.

“What?”

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Damnit. Wooyoung had noticed. San groaned, but Wooyoung just laughed and hit his arm. “Admit it! He’s fucking beautiful, isn’t he? Can you believe he doesn’t think so?”

San should be embarrassed, but… it was also _nice_ to be able to talk about thinking Yeosang was pretty. Because Wooyoung thought the same and it was… just nice.

“Yeah, yeah he’s pretty. When we walked in I just… couldn’t believe how pretty he looked just sitting there. Who has that many good angles?” San watched for Wooyoung to give him some sort of negative sign for saying something like that, but instead Wooyoung just grinned wider and _clapped_.

“I _knew_ you would think so! He’s so kind too, isn’t he? He’s never said anything bad in his life. Seriously. He’s so quiet but as soon as he gets comfortable, he’s so _weird_.” Wooyoung was talking faster and happier than San had ever heard him before. “He’s hysterical too. His humor is amazing. God, I can’t _wait_ for you two to get closer. You’re absolutely going to bond over making fun of me, I can feel it.”

San was happy that Wooyoung was happy. And he was happy about the comment of not being able to wait until he and Yeosang got close. Wooyoung really just wanted them all to be happy, but San was a little worried still that perhaps Wooyoung was in some sort of utopia in his mind about everything. Maybe he was so excited he couldn’t see the possible problems. Maybe San was being too pessimistic.

It had eased his worries to know Yeosang felt similarly to him. If anything, for now they would be able to bond over mutual feelings regarding them all dating. San wouldn’t have agreed to even meet Yeosang had he been entirely against it. Two people he could pour love into… yes, he quite liked that idea. He just needed to get to know Yeosang better. See if he was someone San could like romantically too.

He also thought about how when he saw Yeosang, he felt… the same pull, the same immediate pull he had felt with Wooyoung the year before. San had only ever done that with Wooyoung—it was why he considered Wooyoung his soulmate. But now he’d felt it for two people. Could he, perhaps, have two soulmates? Were they all… destined for one another?

San kept that little bit to himself. He didn’t want to ruin anything between them and Yeosang before something more had time to blossom. No, he wouldn’t rush things and scare Yeosang off. He’d take it slow. He really… liked the idea of them being happy with Yeosang. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to happen. For all of them to be happy.

“How about we just order something and chill here for a bit?” San slipped an arm around Wooyoung’s shoulders, pulling his boyfriend further into his side. “Then we can go home.”

Wooyoung leaned his head onto San’s shoulder, and San could hear Wooyoung’s happy, light little laugh. “I love you, Sannie.”

“Love you too, Woo.”

\--

**_ Three Musketeers!!! _ **

**warholian nightmare:**

im so sorry for hurrying out like that

forgot i had a shift at the gallery

**san-ter of attention:**

a gallery?

**wooshine:**

sangie works at a gallery downtown right?

**warholian nightmare:**

yeah, i work the front desk for now

it’s an art gallery

**san-ter of attention:**

do you like art?

**wooshine:**

he’s an art history major!

**san-ter of attention:**

babe can you let me and yeosang bond

let him answer

**warholian nightmare:**

haha, i don’t mind. glad to see wooyoung actually

pays attention to me

**wooshine:**

):< i pay attention to everything

**san-ter of attention:**

is it very busy?

**warholian nightmare:**

theres a lot of art people in the city, so kinda?

we have a new show opening this weekend so there’s like

a lot of unboxing of pieces going on right now

so i’m working a little harder than usual.

**san-ter of attention:**

i know literally nothing about art

is it a good show?

**wooshine:**

san literally just had a moment trying to think

of what to say to you

**san-ter of attention:**

don’t out me like this, wooyoung

**warholian nightmare:**

it’s a warhol show. i’m pretty excited.

hence my chat name, haha

**san-ter of attention:**

how about that be our first date then?

you know a lot about the show and can tell us about it

be in your element :)

**wooshine:**

please agree, he was so happy when he thought of that

**san-ter of attention:**

can you let me live?

**san-ter of attention:**

look you scared him off

**wooshine:**

it’s only been an hour calm down

**warholian nightmare:**

sorry, one of the crates wouldn’t open

they needed me to open it

**wooshine:**

yeosang is quiet about it, but he’s really strong

**warholian nightmare:**

i wouldn’t say really strong

but that sounds like a good first date :)

**san-ter of attention:**

how about you text us your address and we pick you up?

**wooshine:**

and we can buy you flowers and romance you properly

**warholian nightmare:**

bold of you to assume i wouldn’t try and do that first

**wooshine:**

you literally wouldn’t

**warholian nightmare:**

fair

**san-ter of attention:**

okay no one gets anyone flowers

casual first date

we can come pick you up and maybe get dinner

or like

something after?

**warholian nightmare:**

sounds good :)

**wooshine:**

i’ll buy him flowers some other time then

san you know you can’t stop me

neither of you can

**san-ter of attention:**

whatever you say

\--

“Okay, so he lives pretty close to the gallery, so it isn’t too out of our way to pick him up.”

San had literally no idea what he was supposed to wear to an art exhibition. He was warned the day before by Yeosang that Warhol was a big deal, and San at least knew a little about the guy, and that dressing up would be important. But he didn’t need to wear a suit, per say. Just not ripped jeans and a graphic t-shirt or something like that.

They had told Hongjoong and Seonghwa about the date when everyone had come over to watch a movie the day after they met Yeosang. They had yet to tell Yunho, Mingi, or Jongho, simply because they weren’t quite sure how to mention it yet. And for all they knew this date could go horribly and they wouldn’t even see Yeosang again. Best to not get their hopes up anyways. They’d tell them later.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa were supportive, but both, on their own time, had come to San and asked if he was alright with it. Without being too embarrassing, he had to admit that yes, Yeosang was kind and pretty, and yes, he was excited about the date because he already liked him well enough. He just needed to get to know him and see if he actually liked him or just thought he was pretty. He was confident he wasn’t doing anything just for Wooyoung’s sake.

Wooyoung had borrowed clothes from Hongjoong for the occasion, given Hongjoong was definitely the artsy person of their group. He’d taken a jacket of Hongjoong’s, a black one with ‘Now You Gonna Take Me There’ painted on the back, and a black beret from him to wear alongside a pair of his own black skinny jeans and black leather boots. Simple black t-shirt underneath. Honestly, with the bit of makeup he’d put on Wooyoung looked… immaculate. Dark, winged eyeliner and all. He’d fit right in.

San was dressed… arguably too simple. Black skinny jeans, black dress shoes, and a black button up tucked in with the top buttons undone. Wooyoung had helped him to part his hair and style it. Claiming that the streak of barely-lilac-and-mostly-blond-now hair looked beautiful against his dark outfit. San may or may not have smothered him with kisses and promises of more once they got home later that evening.

On their drive to pick Yeosang up, San had to wonder just what the date was going to be like. The butterflies in his stomach begged the universe to let it be a good evening for all of them. Even if they decided maybe not to try and date, he wanted it to be a good memory for them all.

“Yeosang said he’d be waiting outside so we wouldn’t have to walk up the stairs to his apartment. Apparently, the elevator is down.” Wooyoung looked out the window as San parked the car on the street, but neither of them saw Yeosang. They got out and rounded the car to walk towards the building, and—then he walked out from the front door.

Oh… if he had been beautiful in the coffee shop, dressed so casually in his big sweater, San had absolutely no words for Yeosang dressed up.

He was wearing black jeans like Wooyoung, but had black boots laced up to his knees. His shirt was a deep red, silk, and unbuttoned much like San’s, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His wrists had on dainty silver bracelets, and San could see rings glitter in the streetlight as he walked over to them. His hair that had been soft and fluffy at the café was now styled back, a few pieces hanging in his face. He was… he wasn’t real, there was no way someone as kind and soft as Yeosang could also be as… _sexy_ as he was.

“Might wanna close your mouth, Sannie.”

Wooyoung smirked as he playfully pretended to close San’s mouth for him, causing a wave of embarrassment to wash over him. “I get it, though. He’s really something. We’re lucky, aren’t we?” Wooyoung walked off to go hug and greet Yeosang, meanwhile the words San wanted to say stayed on his tongue, never leaving his mouth. But yeah, they were lucky.

“We ready to go?” San smiled warmly at Yeosang as Wooyoung clung to his shoulders. Yeosang smiled back but didn’t move away from Wooyoung like he had last time. San noticed that immediately.

“Yeosangie, you sit up front, I’ll sit in the back and annoy you both.” San knew exactly what Wooyoung was doing, but he really couldn’t tease him.

The ride was fine, quaint, filled with the soft sounds of the radio and Wooyoung singing along in the backseat. San occasionally pretended to be checking the mirrors so he could look back at his boyfriend, but also… the side mirrors so he could glance at Yeosang, who was sitting pretty with his hands folded in his lap, deep voice humming along to the songs.

“Yeosang and I were in choir and dance club together in high school.” Wooyoung mentioned quietly, and San could see Yeosang covering his face in embarrassment out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t let him fool you. He’s an incredible dancer. Has the prettiest voice too.”

“I wasn’t as good as you at either.” Yeosang laughed, but San could detect something nervous in his voice. “Wooyoung and our friend Yeonjun were always chosen as the top in the classes at everything. I stopped dancing and singing after high school.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Never have.” Wooyoung leaned up to pretend to mess with Yeosang’s hair, making the other laugh a much more honest laugh as he playfully swatted Wooyoung’s hand away.

They really did just fit together, didn’t they?

San shrugged as he parked them in the gallery’s vascinity, a little ways down the street, and looked right at Yeosang as soon as his seatbelt was off. “If your singing voice is anywhere near as pretty as your speaking voice, I might think you’re an angel instead of a human. Not convinced already that you’re not.”

Yeosang laughed again, a sweet, embarrassed laugh, and despite trying to hide his face as he got out of the car, San noticed the little blush rising in his cheeks. Oh, damn, he hadn’t expected to feel his heart flutter seeing that reaction. It made him want to do it again, say something cheesy again, just to make Yeosang react like that.

Wooyoung hitting his arm got his attention back. “Smooth, Romeo.”

He’d like to think it was.

The gallery was rather busy despite Yeosang bringing them an hour after the event began. Opening nights, he claimed, were always going to be busy. Especially for artists as well-known as Warhol. But this was also a time where critics and people with connections to museums and other galleries would be coming in, and Yeosang was interested in trying to speak to them. Apparently, it was a good way to get a job. Or so he said.

San hadn’t reached to hold Wooyoung’s hand out of respect for Yeosang, who he didn’t want to feel left out. But he also didn’t want to just take Yeosang’s hand and make him uncomfortable. Because Yeosang was sweet, precious, and he _seriously_ wanted to see if this could work.

“These are some of my favorite prints of his.” Yeosang guided them through the throngs of people to point out colorful prints of Marilyn Monroe, Mao, and… soup… cans? “Usually exhibitions like this have a theme, but… this is just sort of an homage to him. The pieces came on loan from a few different places.”

They were nice, colorful, pleasing to look at. Interesting. San really wasn’t sure what to say, but he was happy to be dragged along by Yeosang, who he also noticed was paying attention closely to those talking around the pieces. Probably trying to figure out who they were and possibly where they worked. San hung back with Wooyoung, who was unafraid in speaking his mind about the works. He was a good… middle for him and Yeosang.

Yeosang spoke to a few people, but towards the end of their walkthrough, Wooyoung had walked up to loop their arms together as he pointed to his favorite prints to Yeosang. They were pretty comfortable with one another, and San really couldn’t be jealous. They had dated before, kind of grown up together, of course Yeosang was comfortable with him.

San was surprised, though, that the jealousy that bubbled in his chest wasn’t because he was jealous of someone touching Wooyoung and getting his attention. No, it was the fact that he wanted to do the same to Yeosang.

Huh. That was new.

While Yeosang stood in front of one of the Mao prints and discussed the history of it with Wooyoung, San walked up on Yeosang’s other side and let his arm drape over his shoulders, letting his hand loosely hold onto Yeosang’s shoulder. The blond jumped a little, surprised, but San noticed him laugh the same embarrassed little laugh he had done in the car. San just smirked and didn’t press closer but did feel a bit of pride at getting that reaction again. It was addicting, making him act like that. Same way he felt when he made Wooyoung squirm and blush.

Eventually, Yeosang did in fact move away from both of them, and Wooyoung quietly let San know that Yeosang was just a little shy with public affection and that he always had been. Apparently, San’s pout was pretty noticeable. He’d let Yeosang talk to them about that when the time came.

They stayed for a little while longer, Yeosang mingling with people he knew to talk about the works, talking to those he worked with about the instillation of the show, while San and Wooyoung didn’t leave his side for a second. They gave him space, but neither of them wanted to leave him. And San would light up any time Yeosang would turn and look for them again.

They decided, when they left, that they would go get McDonalds. Because it was late, most places were closed, and really… nothing said end of a good date like fries and chicken nuggets. Or so Wooyoung said.

This time Yeosang was a lot more vibrant, smiling more, noticeably calmer when he sat in the passenger seat with San next to him. Wooyoung still leaned forward to mess with both of them and talk, and something felt… good. Something right, comfortable. Like Yeosang had just so easily slipped in.

“Sangie, what do you want?”

Wooyoung had promised to pay since San drove and paid for gas. Yeosang was their date, and they refused to allow him to pay. Besides, it was McDonald’s. Not expensive. San just sweetly patted Yeosang on the back when he finally accepted that Wooyoung wouldn’t allow him to pay for his meal. Yeosang didn’t jump that time.

“Uh… fries and a strawberry milkshake. Lots of fries.”

“Lots of fries?” San teased at him, knowing Wooyoung already knew his regular order and wouldn’t need to ask. “I don’t think I ever get milkshakes here.”

“I like sweet things a lot. And the fries just go really well with it.” Yeosang smiled and stayed back while Wooyoung ordered.

“I like sweet things a lot too. Wooyoung doesn’t as much, so we don’t buy sweets a lot.”

“… huh.” Yeosang mused quietly. “I’ll remember that.”

He moved away to help Wooyoung with the food and to help him to a table, meanwhile San’s eyes hadn’t left Yeosang at all. He’d remember it, huh? Cute.

“Here—community fry, let’s just mix them all together.” Wooyoung took all of the fry boxes and poured them onto the tray, then handed San his cheeseburgers, and kept his nuggets for himself. Wooyoung, ever the extra one, even placed the sauces all around the fries for them to share. This time, San sat alone across from Yeosang and Wooyoung.

“Do you dip your fries in the milkshake, Yeosang?” San asked as he unwrapped his first cheeseburger, to which Yeosang just shook his head.

“No, it’s more like just having something sweet as a drink with the salty fries.” He ate a few of the salty fries and, as if to prove a point, took a drink of his milkshake. “Sorry, that might be odd.”

“No—not odd at all.” San was quick, even with his mouth full, to wave a hand and dispel that. “I didn’t mean it like that. Whatever you like, right? Everyone has little things they like.”

Wooyoung nodded his head beside of Yeosang, taking the opportunity to wrap an arm around Yeosang’s shoulders to pull him close. “You’re cute. Absolutely adorable.”

San watched fondly as Wooyoung tried to pinch Yeosang’s cheeks, tried ruffling his hair, all the while Yeosang was trying once again to wiggle away. He didn’t seem upset or uncomfortable, he was definitely enjoying himself, and oh—when Wooyoung looked over to him again, making eyes with San once more, he could see the love and joy radiating in his eyes.

San wanted to protect that.

Because it was as though Wooyoung’s eyes were begging at him, wanting to say _‘See? Isn’t he wonderful? Look how lovely he is, and he’s ours now, isn’t he?’_

San hoped the fond look in his eyes were enough to respond with _‘Yes, we’re lucky to have him.’_

“So, Yeosang… you study art history, right? Anything specific?” San was hoping in this casual environment he could get to know Yeosang better as a person, not just a pretty, sweet boy they took on a date.

“Ah, I study Pop Art. Like Warhol, Lichtenstein, Oldenburg… people like that. I mostly know American Pop Artists, but I’m getting into others now.”

“What is it about that art that you like?”

Yeosang takes a moment to ponder, his head dropping a little as he continues to munch on his fries and milkshake. Wooyoung doesn’t pressure him, doesn’t hurry him, and instead focused on his own food.

“… I like… the idea of the irony of it? An entire movement of people tired of Abstract Expressionism and this gatekeeping sort of feeling apart art… and wanted to prove everything, even mass produced, can be art. A critique not just in the popular culture of the time, but on the art world too. The artist’s hand cannot be seen, they’re using readymade objects, materials, mass producing them… it’s such an interesting and passive, enjoyable critique. I like it. I’m not sure.”

Now that was something. Suddenly, San could see why that exhibit meant so much to Yeosang. It was what he loved. It was what he found interesting.

“So, you like the passiveness of it?” San finished his last burger and balled the paper up before placing it onto the table. Wooyoung was still quietly watching them both interact.

“It isn’t entirely passive, I guess? Some of it is. Some of it is pretty apparent as a critique. But… even so, it’s smart. Using everyday objects and celebrities to make art accessible and understandable to a wider audience. That the world can be critiqued using art and everyone can understand it.” Yeosang was still quietly munching on his fries, gaze on the table as he spoke. “I want everyone to have access to art. It shouldn’t be elitist.”

Yeosang had a kind heart, and with every little bit of him that San learned, he understood more and more why Wooyoung had fallen so much for him. San wanted to protect him, protect his dreams and his goals and hold him close. He knew Wooyoung felt similarly, if not even more deep than San did.

They finished their food and got back into the car, all of them full, quiet, and happily humming along to the songs on the radio. It wasn’t an awkward silence by any means either. It was comfortable. All of them pleased and happy and fuck if San didn’t want another evening like it.

Having dates with it being the three of them was a good idea for now. Maybe in the future they could go on couple dates, once everything was more solidified, but having the them all together and seeing their dynamic and chemistry as a couple was best. San had no qualms with that. In fact, seeing Yeosang with Wooyoung, seeing them both happy, really… really made his heart sing. He wanted more of that for them.

“Sangie, can we walk you to your door?” Wooyoung leaned up onto the center console, right into Yeosang’s space.

“Ah—it’s okay, I can walk up myself.”

Wooyoung still leaned up and kissed at Yeosang’s cheeks, which Yeosang laughed and cringed up at, but didn’t swat him away. Just let himself be kissed.

“Hope you had fun tonight.” Wooyoung spoke so soft, so sweetly to Yeosang as he tucked a piece of the boy’s long hair behind his ear. “I know we did.”

“I did.” This time, he looked right at San. “Thank you for taking me to see that show. It meant a lot to me.”

San’s entire face softened as he smiled. God, Yeosang was an angel. “Anything for you.”

As Yeosang unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to get out of the car, San made a last-minute decision to grab for his wrist and bring Yeosang’s hand up to his lips so he could kiss it. When he pulled back, both he and Yeosang were absolutely red in the cheeks. San had no idea where that came from. He had no idea why he had such the urge to do it—but he did.

“G-goodnight, Yeosang.”

Yeosang gave him a nod and hurried out of the car, and San could see Yeosang cupping his warm cheeks as he turned to enter his building. Then, the moment was ruined by Wooyoung’s cackles as he climbed into the front seat.

“So, you like Yeosang, huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows over at San as he buckled up, and San just laughed and tried shoving his shoulder as he drove off. “Admit it, come on! I know when you do things just for attention and when you mean it, you meant it!”

“I—I think he’s cute and sweet, yes.” God, why did this feel so normal? To discuss with Wooyoung having a crush on Yeosang? “I don’t know if it’s just an infatuation thing or what yet, but I like him well enough.”

Wooyoung smirked, eyes rolling as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “You’re smitten with him, but fine. Keep denying it. Told you that this would work.”

“We still don’t know if it’ll work, Woo. We just know I think he’s cute.” And that he liked making him blush and wanted his attention, but that was whatever. He didn’t want to get Wooyoung’s hopes up by saying that too soon and then none of this work out.

Things in the car were quiet enough until he felt Wooyoung’s hand grip onto his thigh, followed by Wooyoung leaning in close to his ear. As he was driving. Did he not realize how dangerous he was being?

“Wanna have a little fun when we get back~?”

And, well, he wasn’t going to say no. What a way to end an already good night.

\--

**_ Three Musketeers!!! _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**warholian nightmare:**

sorry, got a little embarrassed and hurried back inside

i’m pretty… bad with physical affection, i’m sorry.

i don’t want you to think i didn’t have fun?

maybe now would be a good time to discuss my sexuality haha

i’m demisexual? so. attraction and affection is something that like

makes me uncomfortable until i’m close to someone?

not sure why i’m saying this now, but. i wanted you both to know.

**warholian nightmare:**

okay maybe i should have waited until we were together to say that

i like that you both like me enough to be affectionate

i just feel bad that right now i’m just bad at giving it back

**warholian nightmare:**

okay i’m going to go to bed before i embarrass myself more

goodnight, you two

\--

**san-ter of attention:**

oh my god yeosang, fuck, we’re sorry

we came home and ah

**wooshine:**

had a little fun

**san-ter of attention:**

a lot of fun, but be quiet

no, yeosang that’s entirely fine.

i don’t expect affection back, i just like giving it?

okay, i REALLY like getting affection back but

it means more to me to make my partner happy

**wooshine:**

you’re worth waiting for, sangie

i promise <3

san is having a meltdown trying to think of words

he’s afraid of making you uncomfortable

**san-ter of attention:**

i’m never telling you anything again

**wooshine:**

we really like you, okay?

we don’t mind not getting affection till you’re comfortable

as long as you’re still comfortable getting it from us

and if you’re not, it’s also fine

just tell us so we can know, okay?

**san-ter of attention:**

yes that’s what i wanted to say

\--

**warholian nightmare:**

sorry i was serious when i said i went to bed

thank you both. i was worried i messed up a little

i really did have fun though

it was nice

**wooshine:**

nice enough to let us take you out on more dates? ;)

**warholian nightmare:**

sure :)

**san-ter of attention:**

holy shit really

**warholian nightmare:**

yes…?

**wooshine:**

don’t mind him, he’s happy

he’s just surprised you like us

**san-ter of attention:**

i’m also surprised how easily it seems like

we all fit together?

i was worried about it being awkward or uncomfortable

but it really, really was nice

**warholian nightmare:**

yeah, i was worried about it

dating an established couple

one of them being my ex

that… concerned me

but you both really made me feel comfortable.

**san-ter of attention:**

it makes me feel better that you’re comfortable with us

like, an incredible about better

i’m still worried about all of this

but i think… i really wanna try to make it work

**warholian nightmare:**

me too, san.

i really do too

**wooshine:**

gay

anyways

yeosang do you wanna come over and watch a movie?

san and i were thinking of getting pizza

**warholian nightmare:**

give me a bit and ill get on the bus

**wooshine:**

san and i are already on our way to pick you up ;)

**warholian nightmare:**

that was fast lol

**san-ter of attention:**

we missed you, sorry

**warholian nightmare:**

and i missed you too :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post the second chapter, but I finished it and couldn't wait!
> 
> The second part will be told from Wooyoung's POV after a little time skip. It was necessary to have San be the first part and for it to focus on him and Yeosang coming together!
> 
> If there's anything you'd like to see going forward in this little AU, please let me know! I have some ideas, but I love hearing feedback!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Dating Yeosang was wonderful, really.

Following their gallery date and impromptu movie date, the three of them did their best to make sure they all did something at least once a week together, even if it was something as simple and as easy as getting lunch on campus together. Yeosang’s buildings were so close to their own that they were surprised they hadn’t crossed paths sooner, given their proximity.

They had introduced Yeosang to the group three weeks after they had started taking him out on dates by taking him to one of Hongjoong’s many ‘studio sessions’ where they all came to listen to his new music. Mingi, Jongho, and Yunho automatically loved him, loved Yeosang’s blunt sense of humor, and had stuck to his side and made him more comfortable. Seonghwa and Hongjoong, of course, were kind and sweet to him. San noticed the many glances he got from them but smiled to reassure them everything was going well.

Yeosang fit well into their little group. Like he had always been there.

Yeosang, among everyone, was like a beautiful statue. He was beautiful, ethereal, and was rather still and smiled quietly when watching everyone scream and play fight. But he was keen and observant, and his sharp remarks and jokes were _always_ a hit. His presence was so different, so welcomed, that Yunho and Mingi had almost immediately swapped numbers with him so they could hang out together. It made San feel warm.

Yeosang still lived in his own apartment off campus, of course. San and Wooyoung had been there only once, Yeosang claiming that his little apartment couldn’t hold them. It was plain, but clean, orderly, and very… Yeosang. It was a soft place. He had told them both he liked their apartment better anyways because it felt more like a home than his apartment. San felt, despite his nature, Yeosang was perhaps a little lonely in that apartment.

They weren’t boyfriends yet, no. That wasn’t a bridge they had crossed yet.

San was surprised that there had been no issues with the relationship yet. Perhaps because of his own jealous fear of losing Wooyoung he had allowed himself to believe immediately, despite the feelings he had felt towards Yeosang the very first time he saw him, that it just wouldn’t work and only he and Wooyoung could work. That dates were dates, but at the end of the day, he and Wooyoung were the ones who lived together. Except that wasn’t the case and had never been the case.

His and Wooyoung’s relationship stayed the same for the most part. They were fine, doing great, better than ever, but both of them missed Yeosang when he wasn’t with them. Because he was part of their routine now. And they wanted him close. They wanted him by their side all the time.

\--

“Do you think he’ll ever want to move in with us?”

San and Wooyoung were laid back in their bed one evening, snuggled together as the weather had turned much colder. Winter break had just begun, finals just ended, but San and Wooyoung wouldn’t be heading home for a while. They had work and preferred spending their time just the two of them anyways.

“I don’t know.” Woooyung spoke quietly from his place on San’s chest, his hand balled into a fist over his stomach. Their legs were tangled together under the blankets, and San had a hand in Wooyoung’s hair. “I mean, I want him to, but… it’s only been, what, two months? I don’t know if that’s anything he’s thought about. He’s… reserved, you know that. I honestly don’t know what he’s feeling sometimes.”

Unfortunately, Wooyoung was right. San wondered sometimes if Yeosang was really happy and comfortable. They all had fun and hung out a lot, and San knew that Yeosang wasn’t affectionate because he wasn’t entirely comfortable with that. He was with Wooyoung, would hug him more and occasionally hold his hand, and San did his best not to be jealous and want the same thing. He knew he couldn’t press much.

San had no idea how much he wanted affection from his partners until Yeosang and Wooyoung. He was someone who liked to give it, he told Yeosang that, but he had no idea how much he wanted to feel and know they both liked him back. But he couldn’t press. Wooyoung loved him and was affectionate, but they were… essentially dating Yeosang now, though there were no titles for it.

He should tell Woooyung and Yeosang both how he was feeling. How he had felt when he saw Yeosang, how he’d felt the same about Wooyoung, about how he wanted Yeosang’s attention the way that Wooyoung got it—but he needed to take it slow. Just because he and Wooyoung didn’t go that slow and were affectionate from day one didn’t mean that Yeosang was going to be the same. That any other partner would be the same.

“He’s worth the wait.” Is what San finally responded. Both an answer to Wooyoung’s comment and an extension of his own internal dilemma. “He’s well worth the wait.”

Wooyoung nodded slowly before pushing himself to sit up, his upper body leaning over San’s. As his hand reached down to stroke over San’s cheek, San reached a hand up to cup Wooyoung’s cheek and stroke the tip of his thumb over the mole under his boyfriend’s eye.

“Are you happy, Sannie? I appreciate you giving this a try and yeah, I guess everything is going fine, but… how are _you_ feeling?” And, without a word, Wooyoung flicked San’se nose and made him jump in surprise. “Don’t lie to me either, you brat. I know that you do a lot to make me happy whether you’re happy or not. Don’t be self-sacrificing right now. Tell me the truth.”

San was rubbing at his nose, wanting to make some sort of smart remark, but the look in Wooyoung’s eyes told him… maybe now wasn’t the time. He sighed and dropped his hand from Wooyoung’s cheek, head turning to the side to face the wall.

“… I’m jealous sometimes that he’s more affectionate with you. But I know it’s because you dated before, and it’s fine—he knows you well and he’s comfortable, I get it, but… I want to be able to do those things with him too.” San shrugged as best he could where he was laying down. “I didn’t know that I would feel this way about him. But for me, I guess I never realized how much I want to know my partner is really comfortable in a physical way.”

When San looked back, he was met by a sad look in Wooyoung’s eyes. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to make him sad. He moved to open his mouth and say something, Wooyoung’s hand was immediately covering his mouth to stop him.

“Yeosangie cares, okay? I promise. He’s… this is just Yeosang. He’s just shy and takes time to get comfortable. Even when we were in school, he was like this. He really, seriously hasn’t changed. He doesn’t know how to hurt people. And sometimes he isn’t aware what he’s doing might be hurting people. He’s just… a really genuine soul. But he wouldn’t stick around if he wasn’t happy. He isn’t like that.”

Wooyoung removed his hand and San was quiet for a minute, nodding slowly as he absorbed the other’s words. He knew Yeosang just needed time.

“… I don’t want you to think I’m neglecting you either. I keep talking about him, I’m sorry.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes at San and laid himself back down, burying his head into San’s neck this time. “You’re not neglecting me. We’re both dating him, he’s part of us now. And you want to be closer. It’s cute.”

San’s concerns weren’t the feeling of cheating, at least. Adding Yeosang into their little life together had been easy. He guessed now he was just worried about showing them each a good amount of love, because he didn’t want either of them to feel neglected. Because he cared. Yeah, maybe he should try and see it like that. He was concerned because he cared. He wanted this to work.

“Hey, Woo?”

“Mm?”

“Can you tell me what Yeosang was like in high school?”

San felt Wooyoung silently laughing against him, could feel the little puffs of laughter as Wooyoung wiggled to settle himself more comfortable against his boyfriend.

“Surprise, he was a cheerleader, actually. He was cute. He was this quiet, sweet person, kept to himself and everyone loved him. Because he would like… do little things for people without being asked, like staying behind to clean up, or sometimes if someone was down, he’d buy them snacks, he remembered little things about people you wouldn’t expect, he just… he couldn’t hurt people. He doesn’t know how to hurt people.”

A cute, quiet boy that everyone loved. Yeah… yeah, San could see that. His mind kept thinking about Wooyoung saying Yeosang didn’t know how to hurt people. He really was just a kind person, and San had felt that the moment he met him.

“How did you meet him?”

“Our friends ran in some similar circles in middle school and we knew of each other, but we didn’t really talk until we were in high school. Freshman year we both decided to join the dance club that had just started, but we were the only freshman, so I sort of clung onto him. We just… clicked. And started getting closer and closer. We did everything together. He even tried to teach me how to skateboard.”

“… how did you end up dating, though?”

“Hm.” Wooyoung had to pause and for a second, and San worried maybe he had stepped over some sort of boundary. “It’s… it was a natural progression, I think. Our sophomore year we were joined at the hip, did everything together… he’d gotten really comfortable with me, so he was cuddlier, more open, and I had fallen pretty quickly for him. But we were just cuddly and whatever else. He never said anything to me. But halfway through our sophomore year we were out together, and I just couldn’t take it anymore. We were on a picnic and the sun was setting and he was beautiful and glowing—and I just let it out.”

“He has that effect on people.” San snorted a laugh as he raised a hand to Wooyoung’s hair, fingers lazily carding through. He was reminded of his own moment seeing Yeosang glowing like an angel in the café. “Did he freak out on you?”

“No, actually. He just said ‘oh, I feel the same’ and I asked if I could kiss him. And surprisingly, he said yes. And that was… that. He would let me press a little further and would let me know if he was uncomfortable, but… I pushed, he pulled. It worked.”

San tried not to feel worried at how long it has been since they took him on dates and Yeosang surely wasn’t there with him yet. “I’m sorry I keep asking questions, but if it was so easy for you… why did you break up with him? You both seemed pretty… perfect together. If it was so easy for you to click and work together. Especially given I don’t think Yeosang dates very often. Or wants to.”

Now Wooyoung whined and rolled off of San so he could be on his back. And San, ever the worrier, was immediately on his side and looking down at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry—that was a lot. I pressed too far.”

“No—no, seriously, I just… needed a little space to think. Because I was a stupid kid when I broke up with him. Because his family was moving, and he would have to go to a new school away from me and I… I thought we were going to stay together for a long time. And the idea of him being away from me made me angry and sad and I broke it off because I thought I was doing us a favor. But we had no contact since he didn’t have a phone yet. No email. No nothing. And Yeosang is the kindest person, you know? He never pressed me. He was so sad that day but… he didn’t get angry. He let me do what I wanted.”

By now, San had pulled Wooyoung back into his chest, Wooyoung not even trying to push him away, and had his chin resting atop of his boyfriend’s head. For once Wooyoung opted not to octopus to him. No, he instead had himself curled up tight against San’s chest, wishing just to be held for a little bit.

“Because he loved you, Wooyoung. He still loves you. Very much.”

“I know.” Came Wooyoung’s small, raspy voice. “I love him too. I know he just wanted me to be happy and was letting me do whatever made me happy. But then I lost him for like, almost four years. I can’t—San, I’m serious, I can’t lose either of you like that. I’m not going through that again. Maybe that’s why I was so desperate to have you both. Because you’re both my soulmates. I know that for sure.”

With Wooyoung’s confession, San knew he couldn’t let himself stay quiet any longer about what he had felt seeing Yeosang for the first time. It wasn’t fair, especially when Wooyoung was clearly still worried about this not working—about losing one or both of them.

“Woo, do you remember after we started dating, I told you that when I met you, I felt an immediate pull? Like I had known you forever?” He felt a nod. “I felt that. When I saw Yeosang. And I know it wasn’t me just… hoping to feel that. I know I felt that. Immediately.”

Now that made Wooyoung sit straight up in bed.

The look San was given was… mixed. It was surprised, happy, but perhaps also a little angry that he had never told Wooyoung that. And made it had been selfish for him to keep it back. But he hadn’t wanted to ruin anything too quickly. As Wooyoung thought about what he said, both of them staring in silence as San too sat up, he seemed… to understand why it was something that San might want to keep back.

“Do you seriously feel the same about him as you do me?”

“And if I do?”

“San— this is serious. This means both of us feel the same!” Wooyoung looked like he was going to cry, but the grin on his lips at least made San think it would be happy tears. Wooyoung had raised his hands in front of him and everything. “This means—this means this is going to work! Everything is going to be fine!”

“That’s up to Yeosang, Woo.” San was smiling, equally as happy, but San was also far more pessimistic than Wooyoung at times. And San knew that though they felt the same, it didn’t mean that Yeosang felt the same way about San that he did Wooyoung. And in the end… they couldn’t live like that.

“Yeah, and I know he likes you. What I’m saying is that he takes time to get comfortable, that’s all. Even with me it took, like, a year. But he’s worth it, right?” San nodded eagerly. “Exactly! So just—don’t worry, okay?”

San was a worrier, was the thing. He had always been like that. And coming to college and making this ideal life for a year and a half with Wooyoung and their friends… of course he would worry about it being destroyed, but the prospect of having Yeosang in it, making it even better—it was worth it. Yeosang would always be worth it.

They were still figuring this out. And it was hard sometimes, the thoughts and the worries were a lot, but San wondered if after finding out Yeosang liked him too that things would be better. Because San wanted Yeosang in their lives. He wanted Yeosang to be their boyfriend, he knew that now after their months of taking Yeosang out on dates.

But still, San wanted more.

He wanted to hold Yeosang’s hand more. He wanted to cuddle him and hold and kiss him and have him in his lap. He wanted to have both him and Wooyoung curled into his sides, wanted to be able to hold both of them when they were in bed, have them both together all the time—but he had to be patient. There were desires and things he craved, but he would sacrifice all of them for Yeosang’s comfort.

San didn’t care how many months he had to wait.

Yeosang was worth everything.

\--

**_ Three Musketeers!!! _ **

**san-ter of attention:**

yknow

youd think i would have known not to pick up more shifts

the week before christmas

but here i am

**warholian nightmare:**

busy?

i thought you didn’t work on the floor though?

**san-ter of attention:**

i don’t, but because we have to keep stuff stocked, i kinda am

i keep having to go out to stock stuff

and people are rude

**warholian nightmare:**

how much longer do you have?

ah, i’m sorry people are shit

**san-ter of attention:**

couple hours

but i haven’t taken my lunch yet

**wooshine:**

san seonghwa has graciously allowed me to get my phone out

to let you know

you forgot your lunch at home

**san-ter of attention:**

ah yes, newly promoted manager seonghwa

who you don’t listen to

**wooshine:**

only when certain people are around

**warholian nightmare:**

you don’t seem upset about the lunch

i’d be devastated

**san-ter of attention:**

ill be fine

i might buy some chips or something if the lines aren’t too busy

**wooshine:**

what you get for literally not leaving today

in favor of kissing me and trying to get my uniform off

**san-ter of attention:**

worth it

**warholian nightmare:**

definitely worth it

\--

San was not about to try and get into any of the checkout lines. Hunger be damned.

Christmas was one week away. He picked up more shifts because dating two people at one time got expensive since he always wanted to pay for both Wooyoung and Yeosang. Because he was a good and caring boyfriend. But that meant he hardly ever had money, and the overtime pay was great around the holidays.

But of course, he was also exhausted and tired and had wanted to be cute with Wooyoung before he left for work because they had both being super busy with working overtime. He just wanted a few minutes with his boyfriend before leaving their house.

It was worth it. No matter what.

He was in the back-stock room, his button up flannel tied to his waist, leaving him in a tank top despite the cold. It was hot when all you did was lift and push and pull for a living. He was about to clock out for lunch anyways, so it wasn’t like anyone was going to get onto him.

“Hey, Choi.”

San turned to see one of his supervisors pointing towards the stock room doors.

“Got someone out there looking for you. Go on, I’ll go clock you out.”

“Uh, ok?” Who the hell would be looking for him?

San wiped at his sweaty forehead as he walked out to see- Yeosang. It was Yeosang who was there to see him. Sweet Yeosang, in a black sweater and black jeans, holding a bag in his hands. He smiled and his eyes lit up when he saw San, who mirrored the same warmth and happiness in his own eyes.

“Sangie?” A nickname that he had stolen from Wooyoung, but one that Yeosang always smiled at when used by either of them. “What are you doing here? I thought you had work today too?”

“Ah, I did, but the gallery was slow, so I asked to leave early. I felt bad that you didn’t have lunch or anything, so…” Yeosang held the bag up, and it was then that he noticed that it was from McDonald’s. “Two cheesburgers and fries, right?”

Yeosang remembered his order. They hadn’t been back to McDonald’s since that first date, but Yeosang still remembered?

San remembered what Wooyoung had said in bed that night, about Yeosang remembering little things about people, about how Yeosang didn’t know how to hurt people. This wasn’t a gesture because San had asked for food. He hadn’t asked Yeosang to come, hadn’t told him his usual order to get, no—this was Yeosang reaching out to him on his own. This was Yeosang opening up a little, getting a little closer. Because he cared.

“Yeah. That’s my order exactly.” San grinned wider than he thought possible and walked right up to Yeosang, throwing a strong but sweaty arm around his shoulders. “Let’s go to my car. Too many people here.”

It was too cold to sit outside like San did a lot on his breaks during the rest of the year, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to take Yeosang to their break room where who knew who was in there and what they would say. Some knew about Wooyoung, some didn’t. And he didn’t need rumors spreading before he could explain yes, both he and Wooyoung were dating Yeosang.

Yeosang didn’t move from under San’s arm as they walked through the parking lot at the side of the building to get to San’s car.

“Aren’t you cold?”

Yeosang asked as he handed the bag over to San, who only shrugged and started his car so they could have the heat for a little bit.

“I’m usually sweating from lifting and moving so much, so I’m usually pretty warm. Summers can be shitty, but we’ve got huge industrial fans that kinda help.” San unwrapped one of the burgers and basically ate it in two bites, given he had so little time for lunch. He had to hurry.

Yeosang was pleasantly quiet next to him as San scarfed his food down. But, surprisingly, he was also the one who broke the comfortable silence between them.

“I told Wooyoung I was coming, by the way.”

“Told Wooyoung?” San finished the second burger and wiped his fingers at on one of the napkins in the bag.

“Yeah, I—I didn’t want him to think that I was going behind his back or something, you know? I’ve never… brought him lunch or anything.”

Ah, well… yes, San knew the feeling. Both of them were adapting much slower to the idea of dating two people than Wooyoung. For Wooyoung it seemed to come so easily, but San wondered if that was just because he had dated Yeosang before and felt like they were just picking up where they left off.

But this was still Yeosang trying to show he cared. And it was incredibly sweet of him to do. But Wooyoung had mentioned too that he had been the one to push little by little for more affection from Yeosang, and so it was San now who needed to push more.

Instead of continuing to eat, San made sure his hand was nice and wiped clean before he reached over to take Yeosang’s hand in his own, twining their fingers together and resting their joined hands against Yeosang’s thigh.

The elder squeezed his hand back, and San could see the blush rising in his cheeks.

“You know Wooyoung is alright with you showing me affection, right? He wants us to be like this too. Just like we are with him.” San was unsure if he was saying this for Yeosang’s sake or his own. The line was too blurred. “That’s what it means for us all to be dating. We all care the same for each other. I know you and I are new to this, but… I really care about you, you know? I think I have since I met you.”

“Ah… so cheesy.” Yeosang laughed a nervous little laugh, the blush on his cheeks deepening, but he still didn’t let their hands go. “… I’m sorry, I’m bad at this. I’m worried, I don’t want either of you to feel neglected since you’ve been so nice and welcoming to me. I’m bad with affection.”

San just nodded but didn’t look at Yeosang so not to pressure him or make him feel anxious at all. “But you still want to date us, right?”

“Of course!” That was the fast, most worried response he’d gotten from Yeosang yet. “Of course I do. That’s why I’m so worried about… dating you both correctly.”

“… Sangie.” San turned to look at him again, and in his bravest moment, he lifted their hands so he could very gently, very lightly, kiss at Yeosang’s knuckles. Now San could feel a bit of heat rising in his own cheeks. “There’s no way to ‘date correctly,’ okay? As long as you care about both of us, we’re all fine.”

Yeosang was quiet for a minute, pondering San’s words, before he nodded and squeezed the younger’s hand a little tighter. No, Yeosang didn’t outwardly profess his love or state how much he cared, but the comfortable silence that surrounded them both, the hand holding his own, was enough. Yeosang didn’t need to say anything else.

Wait.

“Yeosang, how did you get here? You don’t drive—right? You don’t have a car?”

“Oh.” The elder laughed quietly and shrugged his shoulders. “I had a friend drop me off. I asked if he would and he said sure.”

San just… stared over at Yeosang, hand tightening around Yeosang’s. “How are you getting home.”

“Walking? Maybe an uber if I have the money. Maybe the bus?”

Yeosang was dead serious. He would walk home. After doing something like that for him. He just shrugged and looked over at San like he had just said the sky was blue or the grass was green.

“Absolutely not—ok, I have two hours left of my shift, then we’re gonna go see Wooyoung, okay? You can—I can put you in our break room or you can shop around for a bit, but I’m not making you spend money or walk home.” There was San’s ever persistent valiance coming through. Ever the protector, ever the stubborn gentleman.

Yeosang just scrunched his lips together in a little smile before laughing and nodding his head, probably realizing by then that San was not going to be taking no for an answer, and that was fine.

“I can preoccupy myself. Maybe I can find a little gift or something for Wooyoung to give him when we pick him up. He usually has coffee and stuff for us anyways.”

Little gifts and little acts really were Yeosang’s love language, huh? How had San not seen that before? Knowing that now and seeing it quelled any worries in his heart about Yeosang caring for him. Yeosang cared very much, he was just… careful. Getting comfortable. San wasn’t going to doubt him again. Not after this.

“Sure. Let’s go, I bet my supervisor is looking for me.”

\--

San had about two hours left, and they seemed to drag on for ages. He had a pretty boy waiting for him and it was all he cared about.

Occasionally, when he was stocking on the floor, he caught a glimpse of Yeosang walking around. He’d wink and smile every time their eyes met, reveling in how Yeosang would wiggle his sweater paws at him and hide his smile.

Since realizing finally that Yeosang had been showing him affection the entire time, just in his own little ways, San’s heart wanted to burst every time he saw Yeosang. Not that it didn’t before, but the affection he felt before for Yeosang had been this soft, protective feeling, this need to make him happy and feel cared for. Now that he knew he had succeeded with that, oh—everything felt warm and _bright_.

When he got off work, finally, it wasn’t hard to find Yeosang. He had bought something for Wooyoung, and San noticed him hanging around the back-stock room doors while he waited for San to be done. It was cute. Yeosang was just… cute.

“Hey.” San threw his arm around Yeosang’s shoulders again, yanking him in as he hurried them off. No need to stay at work longer than necessary. “What did you end up getting Wooyoung?”

Yeosang waited till they were in the car to pull out a cute apron. It had little plants all over it, made of a sturdy but soft material. It was cute.

“He can wear whatever apron he wants at work, right?” Yeosang rubbed at the material as San drove off and away finally from his job. “I thought he might like something like this.”

“Yeosang, you could have gotten him a pack of _paperclips_ and he’d be happy. He just cares that you were thinking about him.”

San had learned that early on with Wooyoung. Whatever San did for him, Wooyoung was happy. Because it meant that he was thinking of Wooyoung and wanted to make him happy. He could just get him a notebook and some pens he needed for class and he would be ecstatic. San never used that to his advantage, oh no. He was a wonderful gift giver.

But it was nice to be appreciated, even with the little things.

When they arrived at the coffee shop to get Wooyoung, they walked in with San’s arm around Yeosang’s shoulders and you would have thought they came in holding a million dollars given how bright Wooyoung grinned when he saw them. San just winked at him and Yeosang held his bag out.

“Was lunch nice?” Wooyoung wrapped an arm around San’s waist, just so he could press himself close and kiss him. “Sangie said he was going to get you food.”

“It was good, wasn’t it?” San shook Yeosang’s shoulders, who just grinned and nodded his head.

Wooyoung took the opportunity to move to Yeosang’s other side so he could take the bag and respond by giving Yeosang’s cheeks a million kisses. Making him wriggle so much that Yeosang got out of San’s grip so he could try and push Wooyoung away. San just moved to sit at the bar. Thankfully, there weren’t any customers currently in the store to witness their shenanigans.

“You got me a gift? Really?” Wooyoung took the bag and walked to the bar where he put it down and opened it to find the apron inside. He let out a little yell of happiness and held it up high so Seonghwa, who was on the other side of the café behind the counter, could see. “Hyung! Look what Yeosang got me!”

Seonghwa gave a thumbs up in return, and Wooyoung was already quickly unfolding it so he could get a better look at it.

“It even has pockets! Sangie, this is so nice, thank you. I’m gonna use this a lot.” And to emphasize his point, Wooyoung just yanked him in again and started kissing at Yeosang’s cheeks. Who, once again, laughed and tried to push him away.

They hadn’t gotten to a point yet where Yeosang was completely comfortable with kisses of any kind. San had to stop sometimes because he and Wooyoung had moved… quickly in the physical department. Sex was something that, for them, was just an extension of their love. It was a way to show their love in a way words couldn’t express. But physical love wasn’t the same for Yeosang. Not now.

He let Wooyoung give him quick cheek kisses, but that was about it. For San, though, the hand holding and the ability to have an arm around him meant more than anything. Kissing and sex could come later. San was very aware of every detail of what Yeosang had said about his sexuality that first meeting.

San had also done is own research into demisexuality. Sure, he was aware of what it meant for Yeosang, but it was experiencing it and seeing the other ways Yeosang showed affection that really made him understand what that meant for him.

Made him feel like an ass for doubting him.

“Hey, how about we go home and watch a movie or something? I know it’s late, but why the hell not? We can have popcorn and everything.”

Wooyoung and Yeosang both looked back at San, a little surprised, but Wooyoung eagerly grinned. Yeosang did as well. Good. A movie night it was.

\--

To San’s surprise, Wooyoung wasn’t sat in the middle on their couch. No, it was San who sat down and Wooyoung sat to his left, but Yeosang… didn’t sit next to Wooyoung. He moved to San’s right side.

It made his heart do leaps.

San put both his arms on the back of the couch, blankets strewn over the three of them, as Wooyoung and Yeosang both settled into his sides. They even, towards the end of the movie when everyone was sleepy, started to hold hands over San’s stomach while his arms held them close.

In that moment, San felt complete.

Yes, he had felt the same for Yeosang as he had Wooyoung upon meeting them both. Yes, he cared for Yeosang the entire time they’d basically been courting him. But to hold Wooyoung and Yeosang in his arms, with them holding hands against him, both dozing off because they felt safe enough with him that they could. This was what San was meant for: to love. He was made, created, formed to love and protect those he loved.

San let his body scoot down more on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, and gently turned his head to kiss the top of Wooyoung’s head before kissing Yeosang’s. Just light little kisses, nothing that would stir them awake. Woooyung just nestled closer, but Yeosang was deadweight against him.

The end credits of the movie had finished, and they were back on the title screen, a random OST playing, and San fell asleep in the glow of the tv, wrapped in the warmth of those he loved most.

\--

“… San. San?”

San groaned and oh, fuck, when he tried to move his legs hurt. His arms were asleep too. God, his body was stiff. What—right. Couch. He had fallen asleep on the couch. His entire body hurt, what a bad idea it was to fall asleep the way he had.

Yeosang was the one nudging him. San groaned again and tried to force his eyes open and forced them to try and focus. The TV had been turned off, at least. He figured Yeosang had done that.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. It’s… like three in the morning? We all fell asleep on the couch. I didn’t think you were very comfortable.”

San looked over to see Wooyoung had moved and was curled up into a ball on the other side of the couch. San forced his legs and arms down, leaving him sitting up on the couch. Fuck, yeah, his already aching body was gonna pay for that.

“It’s fine, don’t worry… I was comfortable enough to fall asleep, but that position really isn’t great.” His voice was so gravely and rough from sleep. San rubbed at his eyes, still trying to wake himself up enough to talk. And also, he was probably going to need to carry Wooyoung to bed. He was cranky when you woke him up, and he would prefer not waking him up.

“Can I spend the night?”

That woke him up.

“Really?” Oh yes, San was more awake now. “Of course, yeah, you can. Do you want some sweats or pajamas to sleep in? You can sleep on the couch if you like, but Wooyoung and I have a big enough bed for three.”

Even in the dark, San could see the pink in Yeosang’s cheeks, could see the way he was pondering what he wanted.

“… if we’re all in pajamas and you… promise not to do anything, yeah, I wouldn’t mind the bed.”

“I’ll never, ever touch you without your consent, okay? I mean that. You never have to worry about that with me.” San was very, very serious about that. Yeosang nodded, and San could only trust that Yeosang trusted him back.

San finally got up, stretched, and went to pick Wooyoung up off the couch. He could clean their mess of blankets up later. He nodded for Yeosang to follow him down their little hallway and to their bedroom. Thankfully, they kept things pretty clean and orderly.

After laying Wooyoung down, San rustled in his drawers and pulled out a pair of his old sweatpants, worn and thin, and a t shirt for Yeosang to wear. He silently handed it over, then got some of Wooyoung’s clothes for him. And his own pajamas as well.

San made sure he was turned while Yeosang changed. He changed Wooyoung as gently as he could, knowing his work clothes wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep in, before swiftly changing himself as well. He placed Wooyoung on his side of the bed and pulled the blankets over him before turning to see Yeosang standing at the end of the bed watching him.

He crawled to the end of the bed and offered a hand to Yeosang. A hand that was accepted, and San gently pulled him up.

“Do you want to be in the middle? Between us?” San asked as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb Wooyoung more than he was worried he already had.

Yeosang nodded. Actually nodded. So, San let Yeosang move however he wanted, and wasn’t surprised to see Yeosang move to face Wooyoung, loosely throwing his arm over the other’s waist.

San moved right up behind him, slowly, and let his own arm move over Yeosang’s waist to Wooyoung’s hip. Yeosang, as if responding to the worried thoughts in San’s head, completely relaxed back against him. Silently letting him know that it was okay.

San moved the blanket more up over them and let Yeosang curl up as much as he wanted. Let him dictate what was comfortable and not. He was just thankful to know Yeosang was comfortable enough, trusted him enough to stay the night with them.

San nuzzled his nose into Yeosang’s hair once he felt the other fall asleep in his hold and pressed another kiss to his head. Unexpectedly, he heard Yeosang let a cute little whine out.

His heart did leaps again.

\--

**_ Three Musketeers!!! _ **

**warholian nightmare:**

san it’s been weeks can you please

please remind me to give you your pajamas back

**san-ter of attention:**

you’re the one who looked too cute in them

can’t take them back now

**wooshine:**

those are the rules

**warholian nightmare:**

wooyoung i wore your jacket home too

please

let me give you guys your clothes back

**wooshine:**

san, my love

do you still have those cute pictures of yeosang?

**san-ter of attention:**

the ones of him snuggled into your chest?

fists clinging to your shirt?

his hair ruffled? angelic? cheeks pink?

of course i do

**warholian nightmare:**

oh my god

**wooshine:**

ah, i knew i could count on you

i think we should have them blown up into posters

hang them around our living room

**warholian nightmare:**

STOP

**san-ter of attention:**

wooyoung, my love, what a good idea

we should do that

**warholian nightmare:**

im blocking both of you

\--

School had started back up, which meant the following months were torturously busy for them all.

Hongjoong had holed himself up in his studio to finish projects, and even Mingi was keeping himself hidden. Wooyoung only saw Seonghwa at work, and the only times they saw Jongho and Yunho were in class. Sadly, their usual meetups and keeping together fell apart a little bit. They had a groupchat they spoke in, sometimes got lunch, but mostly—radio silence. In fact, San was beginning to wonder if Hongjoong was actually alive or not. Seonghwa seemed to think he was fine. Likely story.

Actually, San and Wooyoung hadn’t seen Yeosang very much either. He’d become a TA for one of his professors, which actually meant there were a few days he led the class discussion after the lecture. Yeosang had been incredibly nervous about it all, but they believed in him.

Sometimes Yeosang would come into the coffee shop and see Wooyoung and San, but even they weren’t there often. Wooyoung tried to work as much as he could, San as well, but their projects for their spring semester classes were proving much more laborious than before. They were in the practice rooms in their building more than anything else. They invited Yeosang to come, but he too was swamped with work and papers.

Figured. Stupid school.

For the most part, things were still good. Sometimes, if they all had a night free, Yeosang would come and watch tv with them, game, or would simply come to spend the night and go to class the next day. He had gotten more comfortable as time had gone on, and San was beyond, _beyond_ excited that Yeosang wanted to spend more time with them. That was how he showed affection. And San definitely felt cared for.

Yeosang was still not their official boyfriend. It wasn’t because they hadn’t asked either. After Valentine’s Day, after exchanging little gifts together, Yeosang had mentioned he hadn’t known what to get them because they weren’t boyfriends. When prompted about if he wanted to make it official, Yeosang had bit at his lip and said he needed a little more time. They reassured him he could have all the time in the world.

They would do anything for Yeosang.

San was unsure what they needed to do for him, what else needed to happen for him to completely trust them and be boyfriends officially, but he would do it. Absolutely anything he needed San knew he would do it.

Because he loved him.

\--

**_ Three Musketeers!!! _ **

**warholian nightmare:**

i’m having a freakout

might pass out

**wooshine:**

what’s wrong?

what’s going on?

**warholian nightmare:**

professor emailed me this morning about today

hes sick and needs me to do the teaching

gave me the lesson and everything

**san-ter of attention:**

wait really?

**warholian nightmare:**

yeah i just

im shaking haha

ive never done anything like this before

sorry, i’m being stupid

**san-ter of attention:**

you’re not being stupid, sangie

**wooshine:**

not at all

you have every right to be nervous

but i believe in you!

you just have to force yourself to read the lesson and talk

even if it’s a quick lesson, as long as you do it

**san-ter of attention:**

exactly

he gave you the guideline, just like

verbatim go by it

**warholian nightmare:**

yeah. yeah i will.

ive got about an hour to kill.

im going to go look at the lesson.

sorry for bothering you guys

**wooshine:**

i believe in you :(

youre not bothering us love. not ever

we’re here for you always okay?

**wooshine:**

sangie?

\--

San stared down at his phone and knew just exactly what he was going to do.

Yeosang was nervous and San was going to him. San was going to be right there and sit through that lecture and make sure Yeosang knew he was the best damn art history major that San knew. Also, he was the only one San knew. Details.

He had just gotten out of his own class and was planning on going home and relaxing so he could do his history homework, but no—absolutely not, not when his Yeosang needed him.

San ran by one of the little convenience stores on campus and bought Yeosang some chocolates he knew he liked, as well as a sweet coffee drink he also had a feeling Yeosang would like. Then, he was rushing across campus to find Yeosang and let him know what an incredible person that he thought Yeosang was.

And maybe he got lost in the building and had no real idea where he was going, but after a quick conversation with the lady at the desk on the second floor, he was told where _‘the classroom is where Kang Yeosang is a TA’_ was. Turns out, he was pretty close.

The hallway was empty when San walked to the door, but when he opened it, he was met with Yeosang standing at the podium at the front of the classroom alone. Nobody was there yet, thank fuck. Oh, his pretty Sangie, dressed in a white button up and black dress pants with his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“I’m here to help!”

San held his arms out to the side and cleared his throat, which startled Yeosang—but before San could say hi and apologize, Yeosang was…

Yeosang was bouncing quickly over to him.

His eyes had been wide, surprised, and San just figured he’d startled him too much. But Yeosang was hurrying over to him, and before San knew it, Yeosang had thrown his arms around him and was hugging him.

San let his arms drop and immediately pulled Yeosang in tighter, burying his nose in the elder’s hair. Yeosang stayed clinging to him for just a few moments, and pulled back with a little laugh, his fingers tucking his long hair behind his ear.

“Sorry. I, uh, appreciate you coming here. You didn’t have to come and see me, you know.” Yeosang tried to pull back, but San reached a hand out to grab Yeosang’s wrist and pull him back close again.

“I wanted to. You’re nervous and not feeling good and I wanted to be here to support you. I really care about you, you know that. Oh!” San pulled his backpack around and opened it up to retrieve the coffee and chocolate. “I thought these might help too. Little sugar incentive, get the happy juices flowing.”

Yeosang laughed and reached for the drink and chocolate, eyes scanning over them before he moved in to very briefly hug San again. Too quick for San to reaction, but that was fine. He’d hopefully get more hugs later. Yeosang cuddled him sometimes when he stayed over, but hugs like this—this was new. And San really, really liked it. San just really liked Yeosang.

“Thank you. I think I have a little time before the class starts so I can go ahead and eat this. If you’re going home, tell Wooyoung thank you for encouraging me?” Yeosang bit at the end of the chocolate package so he could open it. “I felt bad… I was stressed earlier and didn’t have the energy to respond.”

“I will, but I’m planning on staying here through the entire lecture. Sit in the back, be your rock for you.” San had meant that as a joke, really, but something flickered past Yeosang’s eyes that made San stop.

San watched Yeosang look down at the chocolate in his hand, long fingers toying with the wrapper in silence. San knew Yeosang wasn’t upset. Yeosang was good at hiding his negative emotions, but not his happy ones. When he was happy, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. And San could very clearly see a little smile on his lips.

He wanted to say more, but the students started to show up. Yeosang quickly took his treats San got him and moved to the podium, and San sat himself down in the very back corner of the room away from everyone else. Soon the room was filled, and Yeosang started lecturing.

It was… a lecture. It was a lecture about art history and that was that. San wasn’t really focused on what was being said, rather was watching Yeosang carefully. Every so often their eyes would meet, and San would give a reassuring little nod to keep him going.

San texted Wooyoung to let him know Yeosang was okay.

Wooyoung had been a saint the past few months. San had been worried after Yeosang came to visit him that Wooyoung would feel left out since they had agreed on staying the three of them when it came to Yeosang for now. Wooyoung had scoffed at him, flicked his forehead, and told him it was okay—that he and Yeosang texted a lot, that they had a past that had consisted of years together. It was okay that they did things like that.

They always came back to him.

When the class was over, San didn’t move until every student had left. He waited till they were long gone before getting up and going over to where Yeosang was quickly putting his things away.

“See? You were awesome. I knew you could do it.” San leaned himself against the podium, grinning as wide as he could. “Do you have more classes today? Wanna go see Woo with me? He’s at work and has class in a bit, but I know he’d like to see us.”

“Sure. My classes for the day are done.” Yeosang nodded his head and pulled his backpack over his shoulder, and San just kept grinning as he walked them out of the building. The shop was close to the other side of campus, so it would be a little ways of a walk to him.

San quietly walked by Yeosang’s side, enjoying the pleasant little moment, but Yeosang, ever the surprise to him, cut the silence himself.

“You know… today meant a lot to me. You coming to see me like that. I wanted one of you with me. But I wasn’t going to ask either of you to leave work or class or anything just because I was being stupid and nervous. I didn’t ask, but… you still came.” Yeosang didn’t look at him, kept his eyes down, but San watched him as carefully as he could while walking. “You’re Wooyoung’s rock. His anchor. But you were that for me today too.”

“Of course! Yeosang… I care the same for you the way I do him. I’m still learning what you need and when, but I’ll give you the moon if you ask me to. Whenever you want it, just tell me. I’ll drop anything and get it to you. I can be your anchor too. If you want.”

Yeosang nodded again, and San noticed the way his hands were wringing together in front of him. For a moment, again, San was worried he crossed a line. Going across Yeosang’s boundaries and making him uncomfortable… frightened him. “You and Wooyoung both have been… very good to me. Kind? Patient, mostly. I… really don’t know why. I don’t know why you’ve both been so patient with me.”

Ah, Yeosang was worried about them caring about him because of how slow they were taking things for him. San just smiled to himself and moved a little bit closer as they walked, letting his hand move to rest on the boy’s lower back. Yeosang didn’t move away from him.

“Because we like you. Because we’re very serious about you. I’ll admit, when this first started, I was… concerned. Wooyoung and I are both people who have a lot of love to give. We used to just… cuddle and try to kiss our friends. Because we had too much love for just the two of us. When he proposed we try dating you too, the idea of being able to give that love in such an immense way was so appealing. But do you know why I was concerned?”

Yeosang didn’t lift his head, but he shook it at him regardless. San was thankful that no one was really around so they could have this conversation and Yeosang not feel uncomfortable.

“Because I met you and I felt the same way for you… that I did Wooyoung when I met him.” If there was ever a time for San to confess, it would be now. When Yeosang was being vulnerable and giving San an opening to get closer to him. “I was concerned because I liked you. A lot. And I didn’t want you to get hurt. I was worried I might… somehow hurt you. Not be enough, push too much, or maybe you just wouldn’t like me. But I thought so much of you from the second our eyes met.”

Yeosang didn’t move closer, he didn’t move away, he didn’t react in any way—he simply kept walking. But San felt him tense a little under his hand, and it worried him. But he had to trust that no matter what, Yeosang would be honest.

“… San.” San’s eyes were immediately on him. “Can I ask what you mean when you say you felt the same about me that you do Wooyoung? It’s okay—don’t hold back. No matter what it is. I just want to know.”

San took a deep breath and nodded. They were close to Wooyoung, and he didn’t have time to stall.

“When I met Wooyoung, I felt pulled to him. Immediately. Like I had known him my entire life and never wanted to be without him again. And I saw you, and I thought the same—there was a pull. And you were so beautiful and kind and I just… wanted to protect you and keep you close. That’s what I mean when I say I felt the same about you.”

San expected Yeosang to laugh or be uncomfortable and when Yeosang began to move, that fear rose in his throat—but Yeosang didn’t move away and run. No, he only moved away enough to get ahold of San’s hand… so he could intertwine their fingers.

“… I felt that when Wooyoung and I first met and spent time together. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to spend all my time with him because it just felt like he understood me. I wanted that with you too. But it was… scary because you two are dating. You’ve… already reached a level where you kiss and have sex and you’re comfortable. I was scared you would want that from me too fast—and I still don’t think I’m ready for it. But you never forced anything on me. You just… liked me.”

Yeosang squeezed San’s hand before continuing. “I felt similarly to you too. You radiated such… warm and protective energy. I felt drawn to you, wanted to get to know you, but I was still worried about your relationship with Wooyoung. Because I wanted you both to be happy. And I didn’t want to come between that.”

“You didn’t, by the way. If you can’t tell.” San squeezed Yeosang’s hand, stopping them before they got to the front door of Wooyoung’s coffee shop. “You’re part of us. Just as much as you want to be. Whatever you give, we’ll take. And whatever you want, we’ll give.”

Yeosang’s eyes softened as he looked up at San, and he smiled perhaps the most beautiful smile that San had ever seen from him.

“Let’s go inside. I want to talk to Wooyoung. You too.”

There were a couple people in the shop, students doing homework mostly with their friends, and Seonghwa was behind the register for once—and Wooyoung was working the bar. Wooyoung’s eyes lit up when he saw them come in, and he immediately pointed a finger at their joined hands as they walked up to him.

“Before you say anything—” San held up his free hand to stop Wooyoung who, as San noticed, was wearing the apron Yeosang had bought him. “Yeosang said he had something he wanted to talk to us. It feels urgent.”

Wooyoung slowly closed his mouth with a nod, and Yeosang disconnected his and San’s hands as he sat up in one of the stools next to the bar.

“I think… I think I’m ready. To officially call you both of you my boyfriends.”

San and Woooyung _screamed_.

“Can you two please keep it down!” Seonghwa hurried over and covered Wooyoung’s mouth, to which Yeosang mirrored the action with San. “I have no idea what just happened, but please— _quiet_.”

Wooyoung ripped Seonghwa’s hand down and jabbed a finger at Yeosang. “He said he was ready to be our boyfriend! I think I’m within my right to scream!”

“I’m happy for you all, really, but I would rather you didn’t yell and scare people off.” Seonghwa sighed, hand raised to rub at the back of his head. He looked conflicted, and San knew that meant that Wooyoung was about to get his way. “Wooyoung… I’ll let you take ten minutes to talk to them, but just because we aren’t busy.”

Wooyoung had his apron off and was running around the counter before Seonghwa could even finished.

He wrapped himself tight around Yeosang, twirling them around, before reaching out to yank San in too. All of them grinning, laughing, and… finally feeling complete together. To finally be able to have that connection be completely concrete, with all of them on the same page and all of them feeling loved and comfortable.

“God, I’m glad you two worked things out. I knew you would. I knew everything would work out.” Wooyoung pulled back, but kept his hands somewhere on his boyfriends, gripping onto their shirts. “And before you, San, worry about anything—I don’t feel left out. I wanted you two to spend time together and get to know one another without me around. However, now that we’re all good and happy, I demand more time together. The three of us together.”

“Whatever you want.” San smiled, and let his hand reach out to rest on Yeosang’s hip.

“I’m good with that.” Yeosang, a little flush to his cheeks, moved in to let his hands rest on Wooyoung and San’s arms. “Maybe I’ll spend the night more. And we can hang out with everyone else more. You guys at least get to see Jongho and Yunho in your classes.”

“Not that I’m eavesdropping, but Hongjoong and Mingi miss you guys helping them with singing over tracks!” Seonghwa called out, pulling the three boyfriends out of their little bubble. “I know we’ve all been busy, but how about we all go out soon? I think Hongjoong said one of his and Mingi’s friends is having a party next week. We can add Yeosang to our chat now and plan from there.”

Wooyoung looked _elated_. Fuck, they hadn’t been out to party or anything in months. Not since they became full time working adults on top of being full time students. All the guys were busy. But the idea of going out to party with the guys and seeing Wooyoung go wild like usual was not something San would say no to.

“Yeosang?” San looked over at him and winked as soon as their eyes met. “Wooyoung at parties is definitely not something you want to miss.”

“Okay.” He laughed in response, then turned his own attention to Seonghwa. “I’ll give you my number and we can go from there.”

Seonghwa gave a thumbs up before yanking Wooyoung back behind the counter with him. Wooyoung, of course, proceeded to whine the rest of his shift while San and Yeosang did their best to talk to him and console him.

San already couldn’t wait for the party.

\--

**_ PARTY CENTRAL: POPULATION 8 _ **

**hongdad:**

damn chan knows how to throw a party.

he and changbin both

i think the entire university is in this house

**seongmom:**

Given how stressed he is all the time?

The amount of alcohol doesn’t surprise me

**human puppy:**

has anyone seen wooyoung?

like, at all?

san?

he asked me to hold his phone for a bit because his pants

apparently don’t have pockets. or the leather is too tight?

anyways

he hasn’t come back?

**san-ter of attention:**

i was LITERALLY about to ask everyone else that

because i don’t know where yeosang is either

i went to get woo another drink and they wandered off

mingi, do not send the eye emoji

**mingo mango:**

fine

but i’m thinking it :’(

**seongmom:**

Jongho, have you seen them?

**wrestlemania incarnate:**

Thought I saw Wooyoung talking to Changbin?

But that was a long time ago.

**mingo mango:**

oh my sweet god

guys

is that… wooyoung dancing on the table

like the dining room table

with yeosang

**human puppy:**

… oh no.

**san-ter of attention:**

oh no

**hongdad:**

found them

**seongmom:**

san, please collect them

we’re here to help

**san-ter of attention:**

yunho? jongho?

might need your strength

if they don’t come down willingly

**human puppy:**

i’ll get yeosang if you need!

wrestelmania incarnate:

I’ve got Wooyoung.

\--

“Okay, okay, time to get down you two!”

San had to get them off the table. Mostly for their own safety, considering they both had a couple drinks in them and were… more than likely drunk. Or close to it.

They looked… good dancing together, which is what conflicted San.

Wooyoung had let Hongjoong convince him to forgo the lilac hair in favor of a sort of platinum blond/silver color, which complimented his skin in such a way that San wondered if he was even real. Leather pants, a loose white shirt cut deep in the front, and lace up black boots? With the jewelry he had on? He was a visual feast that San never got tired of. He even put on eyeliner again, which always made San weak in the knees.

Yeosang wasn’t like Wooyoung. Not someone for flashy and sexy clothing. However, Wooyoung had dressed him for his first party. His usual fluffy haired blond had his hair fixed back out of his face, tight black, ripped jeans, a pair of black docs, and a tight pleather shirt with no sleeves that laced loosely in the front on. With the arm bands and jewelry Wooyoung gave him? And the eyeliner on him too? Holy fuck, he was a five-course meal too.

Why would San want to stop watching them dance together?

But okay—it would be embarrassing later on for them. And also, again, they could get hurt.

“Seriously, come on.” San reached up and managed to get Yeosang’s wrist, who turned and grinned a silly, drunk little smile when he saw it was San. However, Wooyoung noticed Yeosang wasn’t dancing on him anymore, and pouted when he saw San trying to take him away. Which also meant that Wooyoung pulled back on Yeosang and nearly toppled them over. “Wooyoung, you need to get down too. Come on.”

“I want to dance with my boyfriend!” He wrapped his arms tight around Yeosang, burying his head into the elder’s shoulder, who was just giggling and holding onto his arms.

“Wooyoung, I’m _also_ your boyfriend. Don’t you want to come down and dance with me too?”

Wooyoung stopped, pondered this thought, and nodded. Bless Wooyoung’s drunk thinking. He allowed San to help both him and Yeosang down, and San was quick to wrap his arms around their waist to lead them away from the table. Best to keep them from the temptation of getting back on that table.

“Don’t be too handsy.” Wooyoung wiggled in his hold, and San quirked an eyebrow up. “We have a boyfriend, you know.”

“That’s me, Woo.”

“Oh, right.”

San snorted a laugh and leaned over to press a kiss to Wooyoung’s head, and then turned to give Yeosang one too. “I’ll take it everyone is enjoying Yeosang’s first party?”

“Best party ever.” Yeosang’s slurred, deep voice filled his ears, and he felt Yeosang wrap his own arm around San’s waist. “Wooyoung got me drinks.”

“I can see that.” San turned to Wooyoung, who was… staring directly up at him. “What?”

“You’re pretty. Like, really pretty. Prettiest boy I’ve ever seen in my life actually. I want to wife you up. But I have a boyfriend.” Wooyoung sighed once they were a little way away from the crowd against a wall near a hallway that San knew he didn’t want to go down, given the noises he heard.

“Wooyoung, again, _I’m_ your boyfriend. And too sober for this.” He had volunteered to be their driver, which meant sadly… not having as much drunken fun. “Yunho said he had your phone. How about we go get your phone from him and then we go to McDonald’s? Have a party at home?”

“Yes!” Wooyoung clapped his hands together before turning to smother San’s cheek in kisses. Yeosang looked over and, because it’s what his brain thought was best, decided to smother San’s other cheek in kisses.

Okay. San could for sure get used to that.

“Looks like you guys are having fun?”

Yunho walked up with Mingi in tow, arm around Yunho’s shoulders, both of them a little buzzed and sweaty, but far more coherent and sober than Yeosang or Wooyoung. Yunho reached into his pocket and handed over the phone to San.

“Got a feeling Wooyoung doesn’t need to handle that right now.” Mingi snickered as Yunho looped his arm around Mingi’s middle. “You guys heading out?”

“Yeah, I don’t think either of them need to drink more. I don’t know how much they had when they broke off from us, but I’m going to just take them to McDonald’s, get some food, and head home.”

Yunho nodded, big hand reaching out to ruffle San’s hair. “I’ll tell Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Keep us updated tomorrow on how hungover they are.”

San just grinned. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. I will.”

\--

**_ PARTY CENTRAL: POPULATION 8 _ **

**san-ter of attention:**

GATHER ROUND

the boys are very hungover

**hongdad:**

figures

we saw the dancing

**human puppy:**

they were very

very drunk when i saw them

**wooshine:**

i have regrets

**mingo mango:**

how many regrets?

**wooshine:**

plenty

yeosang too

he’s a little out of it

my baby is sick : (

**seongmom:**

do we need to do anything to help?

**san-ter of attention:**

nah, he’ll be okay

little sick, but ok. he hasn’t thrown up in a bit

mcdonald’s was both a good and bad idea

**wrestlemania incarnate:**

Milkshakes?

**wooshine:**

i’m begging you to Not

great now san is laughing

i’m in pain leave me alone

**warholian nightmare:**

not as much as me

**hongdad:**

he’s alive!

**warholian nightmare:**

i shouldn’t have let you guys drag me to a party

**san-ter of attention:**

but you looked pretty <3

**wooshine:**

we look prettier not half dead

**human puppy:**

points were made

**mingo mango:**

facts were checked

**wrestlemania incarnate:**

The dancing on the table makes the bad hangover makes sense.

**wooshine:**

bye i don’t want to hear it

i’m going to cuddle yeosang and die

**warholian nightmare:**

please don’t touch my stomach

**seongmom:**

San, if you need help with the children

Let us know.

**mingi mango:**

i don’t want to clean up any mess they make tho

**wooshine:**

BYE

\--

“I’m gonna take it making food is a _bad_ idea right now.”

San was standing in front of the couch where Yeosang was laying down, Wooyoung halfway on top of him with his head buried in Yeosang’s neck. Both of them groaned, and Wooyoung halfway held his hand up just to flip San off. San just laughed and moved to sit on the floor in front of the couch.

“You need more water, you know.” San motioned to the two mostly full water bottles on the coffee table. “You’re gonna get too dehydrated.”

“If you keep talking, I might have to break up with you.” Wooyoung mumbled roughly against Yeosang’s neck. The elder had an arm lazily over Wooyoung’s waist, his other hand resting on his chest. His eyes were closed, but he still smirked when Wooyoung threatened to break up with San. Because they all knew that wasn’t true.

San didn’t respond. He just watched the two loves of his life cuddle on the couch. Reveling in knowing he was able to take care of his two boyfriends when they needed him most. It was silly, maybe, to think that finally having the label of ‘boyfriend’ with Yeosang made him feel this elated and close. But it was like a badge of honor for San. Yeosang trusted him and cared for him and wanted him to be his boyfriend.

He got up on his knees so each hand could slowly run through his boyfriends’ hair, both of them letting out content little hums at his ministrations. San really could have never predicted how much love he would have for two people the way he did Wooyoung and Yeosang. How was it possible that two people could hold so much of your heart? How could he loved two people romantically like this, feel so as home with both of them?

He couldn’t believe there was ever a time where he was concerned about Wooyoung leaving him or Yeosang hating him. They were his entire world—they fit together like puzzle pieces. San hadn’t even known his heart was incomplete without Yeosang in their lives. But now, he was never letting him go.

“You’re staring.”

Yeosang’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see the elder smiling and looking at him through barely opened eyes. “Do we look that pretty half dead?”

“You look pretty always.” San leaned in to kiss Yeosang’s forehead, and as he did, he felt Wooyoung’s hand reach for his arm.

“Come cuddle with us. We can make room.” Wooyoung didn’t even have his eyes open. Nor did it look like he planned on opening his eyes. “Couch can have three people.”

“No, it can’t. Besides… I think I’m going to order us food or something. Don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. Could eat a whole horse. Might order dessert too.”

San got up to walk away, only to hear Yeosang and Wooyoung both groan at the mention of food. Okay, maybe San had done that on purpose because he wanted to get a reaction out of them. That was fair, right? He was their boyfriend. It was his job. Because he loved them and wanted to have fun.

He would make sure they were well hydrated and eventually got food in them. Probably would make sure they showered too. Because he was a good and protective boyfriend who wanted to care for them.

Because San was so deeply in love with them both.

\--

So, no, San hadn’t believed in love and soulmates until he met Wooyoung.

But he also hadn’t known just how deep and wonderful love was until Yeosang.

And he couldn’t wait to see just what life had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thank you again for reading!!
> 
> See you in the second part! As said before, if there's anything you want to see let me know!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
